Beneath the Dirt Under the Ink
by TAGGWRITC
Summary: Max was a small country girl. Fang was a trouble making city boy. What happens when Fang's mom sends him to Max's family's farm to learn responsibility? Will the two get over their differences long enough to realize what they could be? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is a new story that I'm gonna work on. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Max POV

The cool breeze blew my blonde, sun streaked, hair into my face. I was sitting on our porch watching the sun set. The pink and orange sky lit up the field of grass in front of me. Our country home wasn't near the city so it was peaceful and quiet. My mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The scent wafted through the window and filled my nose. _Mexican_. My mom made the best Mexican food, and not just because of her Spanish heritage. I got up from our porch swing and went inside, glancing one last time over my shoulder at the sun.

Fang POV

I sat on the fire escape of our apartment. I didn't want to go back inside to here my mother nag me for my "irresponsible behavior". If it wasn't the only way to get her to notice me maybe I wouldn't get in trouble so much. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the streets below me. A police siren sounded in the distance.

"Fang! Get in here!" I heard my mom yell at me.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I looked one last time at the night sky and climbed through my window.

"I just got off the phone with my friend Valencia." She said.

"And?" I asked wondering what this had to do with me.

"After your latest suspension, I decided that you will be sent to her house to help with the farm." She said to me. All that ran through my head was _WHAT?!_

Max POV

During dinner, the phone rang. My mom got up to get it. I sat at the table and caught little bits of the conversation. "Are you sure?...Yeah, I've got room for…." When my mom got back to the table I could tell that she needed to tell me something.

"How about I make some chocolate chip cookies?" she said smiling and got up from the table. Now I knew she needed to tell me something.

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Max?" She asked just a smidge too innocently.

"You never make chocolate chip cookies unless it's a special occasion or you need to tell me something." I stated, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh," was her brilliant answer. "It's nothing big, just that we are going to be getting a new house guest for the next 3 months." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" I said, "Who?! When?!" I did not need someone bothering me.

"You know my friend, Grace?" she said. I nodded. "Well, her son, Nick, has been getting into some trouble. She thinks it will be best for him to come work on the farm with us, to learn responsibility."

"No. I will not deal with some kid bothering me while I try to get work done." I said.

"He's not a 'kid' he's around your age." She said, "And it's already been decided. You don't get a say." I stood and stalked to my room. _Why? Why me?_ I thought. I collapsed on the bed and screamed into a pillow.

Fang POV

_Why? Why me?_ I thought. I sat on my bed staring into space. My mom told me that her friend had a daughter around my age who was going to teach me the ropes. Ugh, just what I need, some hick to flirt with me. I know I sound conceded, but in my defense that's what all the girls do. She's probably just like the rest of them. I shoved all my clothes in a black duffel bag. My mom said I would be leaving for the farm tomorrow.

When I finished packing I took a quick shower and climbed into bed. Through my window I could see the moon glowing on all of the buildings, casting strange shadows into my room. _The last I'll see of you. _I thought to myself before drifting off.

Max POV

The next morning was torture. We had to "tidy up" for our so called "guest". I got stuck fixing up the guest bedroom. I made the bed and walked out to the porch. My mom had said he was getting here today. I sat down on the porch swing and closed my eyes, leaning my head back. My mom said she was going to pick him up at the airport a few minutes later and that I should go tidy up myself.

When her car pulled out of the driveway I got up and went to take a quick shower to scrub off all the dust. I changed into denim, cutoff, shorts and a blue tank top. I pulled on some blue, low top, converse and went to wait on the porch.

Fang POV

My plane landed at 1:00 and I went to the area where you get picked up. A friendly looking woman with longish brown hair and brown eyes leaned against her car.

"You must be Nick." She said with a smile.

"Actually, I prefer Fang." I said, slightly smiling back. I put my duffel in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat. She talked about how nice the farm was and her daughter, Max, the whole way to her house. I nodded every couple of minutes to show her I was listening.

When we pulled into her driveway I looked at the house. It wasn't huge but it looked nice enough. The porch wrapped around the exterior and a porch swing sat a few feet to the left of the door. On the porch swing was an incredibly pretty girl. Her brown eyes watched the car intently and she sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She wore denim shorts, a blue tank top, and converse. Her wavy blonde/brown hair was flowing freely down her back. Her lips were tightly pressed together. My mouth almost dropped at how pretty she was, but I kept my cool. I got out of the car and grabbed my duffel from the trunk.

Max POV

I watched as the car pulled into the driveway. My lips pressed together at the thought of having to share my farm with someone else. My mom stepped out of the car and a _really _cute boy followed her. He wore all black; black jeans, black T-shirt, black sneakers. _Oh, great, he's emo. _I thought. His skin was an olive color. His black hair swooped over his forehead just the right way, ending above his amazingly beautiful obsidian eyes. He walked to the back of the car and pulled out a black duffel bag.

"Max, come say hi to our guest, Fang." My mom said. I walked toward him without uncrossing my arms.

"Fang," he said sticking out his hand with a cocky smile on his face.

"Max," I said not taking his hand. He dropped it next to his side and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Well, Max, why don't you show Fang to his room?" my mother asked.

"This way," I said with fake cheeriness in my voice. He sensed it, but followed anyway.

"This is it." I said gesturing to our guest bedroom. "If you need anything, don't bother me, ask my mom." I said walking out of the room.

"Nice meeting you, Max." his deep voice called before I closed the door behind me.

Fang POV

Max was not happy about me being here and I could tell. _She'll warm up. They always do. _I told myself. I unpacked my duffel and walked around the house a little. I heard singing coming from the bathroom.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.'_

_And all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.' _

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on. _

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when music's gone, gone._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooohhh, Oooohhh._

_La la, la la, la la, la la._

_Oooohhh, Oooohhh._

_La la, la la._

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Ooooooohhh, Oooohhh._

_Ooooooohhh, Oooohhh._

_Ooooooohhh, Oooohhh._

_Ooooooohhh, Oooohhh._

_Ooooooohhh, Oooohhh._

_Ooooooohhh, Oooohhh." _

It was Max. She was singing in the shower. I slowly made my way back to my room. Her voice was still playing in my head. It was beautiful. I didn't come out of my trance until, Valencia, called to tell me it was dinner. I took my seat next to Max.

"You have a beautiful voice." I said so low only she could hear. She blushed and said "Thanks,"

Valencia, had made spaghetti. It smelled incredible and I couldn't help but think of how we were always ordering out back at home.

"Thank you, Valencia. It smells incredible." I said smiling at her.

"Well, thank you as well, Fang." She said glancing at Max. Max's head was slumped and her shoulders sagged as she pushed the spaghetti around on her plate. I wondered what was wrong but shrugged it off and dug into my plate.

After dinner I went and took a shower. I changed into black flannel pants. I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw Max. At first she didn't notice anything and then she stared at my shirtless form.

"See anything special?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She glared and said "No. My mom wants me to tell you that I start teaching you the ropes tomorrow."

"Okay," I said and she walked to her room a few doors down.

Max POV

I went to knock on Fang's door. He opened it and I didn't notice for a second that he was shirtless. I stared for a second. He had abs, like a six pack.

"See anything special?" he said smirking. I glared and said "No. My mom wants me to tell you that I start teaching you the ropes tomorrow."

"Okay,"

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. What was with this dude? He was all cocky when I met him and then at dinner he was nice, which made me feel bad, now he was cocky again. I changed into Pajamas and decided he was bipolar. I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Yay! Second fanfiction! I hope you guys like it. Please, read and review! OMJiggles this is so exciting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys soooo much! I got so many followers! I also want to thank anyone who reviewed. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. To any people wondering, yes, I do actually say OMJiggles. It's one of my favorite words, next to awesomelicious. ;) On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Max POV

I woke up, dreading what was going to happen today. I changed into light blue denim short shorts, a red, plaid, ¾ sleeve, button up, and my yellow/tan hiking boots. After brushing my teeth and putting my hair into a braid, I walked downstairs. My mom had made eggs and bacon.

"Honey, could you go get Fang up?" she asked. I nodded and headed to his room.

Fang POV

"Fang, get up." I heard a familiar voice say. I grumbled and rolled over so that my back was to the voice.

"Fang. Get. Up." I ignored it.

"Fang, if you're not downstairs within 5 minutes I will dump a bucket of water on you." It said. I ignored it once again. I heard the door close.

**5 minutes later…**

I heard the door open and close. I was still in bed. Out of nowhere water splashed all over my body. I sat straight up in bed, drenched, and turned to see Max standing next to my bed with a smirk on her face and a bucket in her hand.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"I told you to get up within 5 minutes or I would dump a bucket of water on you." She said smartly. I glared at her as she exited the room.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed I saw it was 6:30 in the morning. I groaned and got out of bed. I hopped in the shower then changed into a black, plaid, button up, black jeans, and my black combat boots. I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen which smelled of bacon and eggs.

Max POV

Fang came down the stairs dressed in all black. I stifled a laugh when I saw him glare at me. I was sitting at the table eating. He plopped down in the seat next to me and began to eat his breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't wanna change?" I asked him.

"Why would I want to change?" he asked me.

"It's gonna get hot outside and your in all black." I pointed out. He shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.

When we finished breakfast I led him to where the chickens were.

"Today, you're going to be gathering the eggs." I told him. I showed him how to do it and handed him a basket.

"If you need anything I'll be in stables." I said and left him to gather the eggs.

Fang POV

Really? Gathering eggs? This whole "farming" thing was gonna be easier than I thought. I went to the first chicken and went to grab the egg like Max showed me, but before I could wrap my fingers around it the chicken pecked my hand. **(A/N Sorry if this is inaccurate. I actually have no idea what people do on farms. So if any of you do, can you please describe the jobs in a PM or review?) **

"Ow!" I said and snatched my hand back. I went for the egg again and it pecked my hand. I narrowed my eyes at the chicken.

"I see. We're gonna do this the hard way." I said to the chicken. I quickly snatched the egg from under it. "Ha! Who's the chicken now?!" I taunted. Apparently chickens don't like it when you taunt them because in the next millisecond all I could see were feathers and beaks. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled.

Max POV

I walked over to the stables and took out the brush. I was brushing my horses coat when I heard a yell. I walked out to the door of the stables and saw the funniest thing I have ever witnessed. Fang was running out of the chicken coop with chickens attacking him. There were chickens on his arms, pecking his legs, and even one on his head. He was running around like a mad man and flapping his arms to try and shake the chickens off. I burst out laughing before I went to help him.

"Are…you….okay?" I asked in between fits of laughter. I could feel his glare on me but I kept laughing.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Aww…is the big bad Fang grumpy that he got attacked by chickens?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip making a pouty face.

"Shut up." Fang said, glaring daggers at me.

I was still chuckling when I took a feather out of his hair and tickled his nose with it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me so that our faces were inches apart. I tried to back up but he had a death grip on me.

"Stop it." He said and I could feel his breath against my face.

"Nah, I think I'm just getting started." I said mischievously. He pulled me even closer so that our noses were almost touching.

"Stop it." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Emo Pants." I said. He let me go and said "I am _not _emo."

"Whatever you say…" I said and walked back to the stables.

After about 30 minutes Fang came in with a basket full of eggs. He set it down and walked toward the brushes. He brushed my mom's horse while I finished brushing the mane on my horse, Chip. When I finished I put the brush away and watched Fang. His hands stroked the horse gently as he worked.

"You're so gentle with the horses." I said. He turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, my dad used to take me riding sometimes as a kid." He said getting a faraway look in his eye.

"He doesn't anymore?" I asked without thinking. He looked down at his feet and said "He died when I was 10, in a car crash."

"Oh…Fang, I'm sorry for asking I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's fine, you didn't know." He cut me off.

"My dad left when I was 8." I said. It surprised me. I hadn't talked about my dad since he left, 8 years ago.

We continued to groom the horses until lunch. I decided that Fang might not be so bad. My mom had made turkey sandwiches for lunch and left a note that said she had to run to the store really quick. Fang and I took our sandwiches out to the porch and started to eat. We talked about random things like school and music.

"Wait, so your friend, Iggy, made a stink bomb that let you guys get out of school for a week?" I asked. He nodded and I burst out laughing.

"He's kind of a pyromaniac." He said smiling.

"He sounds like my friend Gazzy." I said smiling at him. "He is obsessed with bombs."

"They should meet sometime." Fang said. I nodded in agreement.

We lapsed into silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. All of a sudden my phone rang. It was my friend Nudge.

(_Max, __**Nudge**_)

"_Hey."_

"_**Hey, Max! How has your summer been? Mines been awesome! Ella and I went shopping yesterday and found the cutest outfit for you! Can we come over today so you can try it on? Pleeeeaaasssseeee? It is sooo cute. I-"**_

"_Nudge! I get it. Sure you can come over, but we have a house guest so don't be surprised."_

"_**Okay, Max. Thank you! Ella and I will be over in 10... (Dial tone)"**_

I hung up the phone and looked up to see Fang staring at me.

"My friends Nudge and Ella are coming over." I told him. He nodded and we headed back inside. My mom came back from the store 5 minutes later.

"Hey, Mom! Nudge and Ella are coming over, is that okay?"

"Sure, Honey." She called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge said when I opened the door 5 minutes later.

"What's up, Nudge? Hey, Ella." I said. They both came in with shopping bags.

"Whoa, I thought you said _an_ outfit." I said staring at how many bags there were.

"We did, but then there are the accessories and makeup-"

"Makeup!" I interrupted, "No one said anything about makeup!"

"But Max! It completes the look!" Ella whined.

"Maximum Martinez, does _not _where makeup." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why?! Please, Max?! For us?" Nudge said giving me Bambi eyes. Dang her, she knows I'm a sucker for those.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yay! Now who's this house guest you mentioned earlier?" Nudge said.

"Oh, yeah. Fang!" I called.

"Yes, Maxie?" Fang said walking into the room. I glared at the pet name.

"Don't call me Maxie." I said, "These are my friends Nudge and Ella." I said gesturing at my friends. "Guys, this is our house guest, Fang."

"OMG! Hi, I'm Nudge. It's nice to meet you! Where are you from? I'm from here of course. What grade are you in? How has your stay been at Max's? Omigod! I just had the best idea! You and Max would be sooo cute together! You should totally be a couple! Don't you agree, Ella? They would make-" I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth to keep her from blabbing any more. I looked over at Fang whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"Sorry, about her. She doesn't know when to shut up." I said. Nudge glared at me.

"I'm Ella." Ella said sticking out her hand. Fang shook it. I took my hand off of Nudge's mouth and lead the way to my room.

I sat on my bed. Nudge and Ella set there bags on the ground and sat with me on the bed.

"I guess I'll leave you then." Fang said and turned to leave the room.

"Nice meeting you Fang!" Nudge and Ella called before he closed the door.

"OMG, Max. He is sooo cute." Ella said a few moments later.

"Yeah, you two should totally go out." Nudge said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Uhhh….no." I said with a 'duh' look on my face.

"WHY NOT?!" Nudge and Ella whined.

"'Cause I'm a farm girl and he's a city boy. Plus he's better friend material." I said matter-of-factly.

"You won't look like a farm girl when we're done with you!" Ella said excitedly. _Oh, no. Here comes the death of me. _I thought to myself.

**A/N Woo! Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it! Max and Fang are friends! I was serious about having no clue about what goes on, on farms. So please, PM me or write it in a review! All suggestions are helpful! Read and Review. Love you guys! You're all AWESOMELICIOUS!**

** ~TAGGWRITC **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Mwahahahahaha! I'm evil. I made Nudge and Ella give Max a makeover! Sorry for the wait. I might not be able to update as often with school starting on Wednesday. Anyway here's chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: Unless I turned into a balding old man over night, I STILL don't own Maximum Ride. I'm pretty sure I own the plot, though.**

I sat in my desk chair. Nudge and Ella were looking over me to see what they had to do. I dreaded what they were about to do.

"Here, put the outfit on so we can get a better idea of what to do." Ella said handing me the clothes. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. They had bought me a black off-the-shoulder shirt with a screen printing of the Ramones on it, a black and white ruffled skirt, red combat boots, and some ripped tights. I put on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't fond of the skirt but I thought the outfit was cute. I walked out of the bathroom.

"OMG, Max! It looks awesome on you!" Nudge squealed.

They sat me in the chair and started with the hair. They curled my natural waves and put them into a high messy ponytail. After that, they started on makeup. Since the outfit was more of a punk look they decided that a smoky eye would make it too harsh. They put a darker shade of brown on my eyes and made it look natural. My lips were already naturally pink so they went with a clear gloss. They added a small amount of blush to my cheeks, a thin line of eyeliner, and mascara.

This whole process took about an hour and a half. I stood from the chair and walked over to my mirror. When I saw my reflection I looked nothing like myself and yet I knew it was still me.

"Now accessories!" Ella exclaimed. They went through their bags and pulled out a black belt and some earrings. The belt was leather and went around my waist over the shirt. The earrings were studs shaped like black stars. They completed the look. I gave Nudge and Ella a hug and thanked them.

We headed downstairs to show my mom. I walked into the dining room and saw Fang at the table and my mom in the kitchen. Fang glanced up at me and his jaw literally dropped. He stared and stared and stared. His eyes roamed over my body until they landed on my face. His eyes locked with mine. He smiled, which seemed rare for him.

"You look amazing, Max." My mom said. I just noticed her looking at me from the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"You look incredible." Fang said still smiling at me. I gave him a small smile and turned to see Nudge and Ella smirking at the exchange.

"Now how about we go and show the world your new outfit!" Nudge said pulling my arm.

"Max, can you take Fang with you guys?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure, come on Fang!" I said over my shoulder. He got up from the table and followed us out the door. We piled into Ella's car and headed to the mall to meet Gazzy. Nudge was in the passenger seat and Fang and I were in the back.

The radio station we were listening to started to play Breaking Benjamin and I started to flip out.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Me too." Fang said from next to me. We both started to bust out with the lyrics to Crawl.

"A shadow of a man, I am nothing less. I am holding on, still holding on!" We both sang.

When the song ended Fang and I laughed.

"You two are made for each other." Nudge said with a smirk from the front seat. I blushed and said "Shut up, Nudge."

We pulled up to the mall and got out of the car. Because we live in a small town everyone from school was here. As soon as I stepped out of the car I heard murmurs and whispers. I could feel the stares and looked down to try and hide my blush. Sam, Dylan and the rest of the schools basketball team walked up to us.

"Hey, Max. How's your summer been." Sam said with a smirk.

"It's been just fine." I said dismissively. Fang glared daggers at Sam. I wondered what that was about but shrugged it off.

"Maybe we should hang out more." He offered.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't have make out buddies." I said and walked right past him. I heard Fang chuckle from behind me and smiled to myself. We walked through the JC Penney's and to the food court. Gazzy was waiting at a table.

"Hey, guys! Wow! Max you look great!" He said when we sat down.

"Thanks, Gaz." I said.

"Who's your friend?" He said gesturing to Fang.

"Oh, Gazzy this is Fang. He's staying with us for a few months. Fang, Gazzy." I introduced the two. They fist bumped.

The girls basically dragged me to a whole bunch of stores and made me try on things. After that we ate some food and headed home.

"Bye!" I waved after Ella's car pulled out of our driveway.

"They seem nice." Fang said.

"Yeah, they're really sweet."

We sat on the porch swing and stared at the night sky. The moon was full and bright. I closed my eyes and took in the night air. I was very aware of Fang next to me on the bench.

"Max," I heard him say. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was studying me. "You really do look incredible." I blushed and said a small "Thanks," He smiled at me, for real, and it took my breath away. I smiled back and stood up.

"We should probably get inside. My mom will worry." I said. He nodded and stood up. We walked in and to my bedroom.

He sat on the bed next to me. I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach. Thinking that it was probably just some bad fast food I shrugged it off.

"So you listen to Breaking Benjamin?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah, I love them." I said. "I'm also a fan of Paramore, and Linkin Park."

"I love them." He said

I walked over to my CD's and pulled out _Brand New Eyes_. Putting it into the CD player I played their song _Ignorance_. I started to dance around and sing to it. Fang chuckled on my bed and I walked over and offered him my hand.

"You're not serious." He said staring at my hand.

"Very," I said and pulled him to the middle of the room. I started to dance and pull him along with me. He laughed at my craziness and started to dance and sing with me.

After the song had finished we both collapsed onto the bed. We looked at each other and started laughing. I hadn't laughed like this since my dad left.

"Well, I better change out of this stuff." I said and got up from the bed leading Fang to the door. He followed me and stood in the doorway.

"Night," he said.

"Night," I said and closed the door.

Fang POV

When Max had walked down those stairs I couldn't help but think to myself that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. We went to the mall after that and this one guy had hit on her. It made me get angry, and I don't even know why. We were hanging out in her room later and singing and dancing. It was the most fun I'd had since my dad died.

I sat on my bed thinking about the events of today. I couldn't help but notice all my thoughts somehow had to do with Max. _No,_ I thought. _I do not have a crush on Max. _I shook my head to clear it. I made myself get up and change into black flannel pajamas. I climbed into bed. The last thought that crossed my mind was _I have a crush on Max_.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness, you should thank me for updating though! It's 'cause I love you guys! So as I said before updating might be slower due to school starting. I hope you guys continue to read this story even though the updates will be less frequent! If you haven't already, check out my other fanfic Roommates! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am soooo sooorrryyy for not posting a chapter in a while! I've been super busy and my other story Roommates is my main priority. I'll try to get into the habit of posting a chapter for this if I post a chapter for Roommates. OK here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Max POV

I woke up Sunday morning and looked around my room. Groggily, I got out of bed and took a shower. I slipped into a pair of jean shorts, my favorite _Incubus _T-shirt, and my black converse. I ran a brush through my tangle of hair and headed downstairs. Sunday was my day off from chores so I got breakfast and lounged on the couch. Turning on the TV, I switched it to _Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory_. I freaking LOVED that show. **(A/N That is one of my all-time favorite shows. :D) **

It was the episode where Rob was trying to come up with a theme song for his new show _Ridiculousness_. I almost peed when the finished product came out. It was basically him and a couple others making weird noises to a beat.

"You watch that show too?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around to see Fang dressed in all black, his hair messy, but still hot as ever. Wait! Forget I said that.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." I replied turning back toward the screen.

I felt the couch sag next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence and I continued to eat my cereal. When the episode was over I got up and headed to the kitchen. I put my bowl in the sink. My mom walked in.

"Honey, I hope you don't mind my asking, but can Fang go to school with you tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Uhh….ok." I said dumbly.

"Great! Oh, and I need to run a few errands today so you and Fang will be here alone. You can invite Ella or Nudge if you want to though."

"Ok. Thanks Mom." I kissed her cheek and headed out to the living room.

"My mom said she had to run a few errands today. You wouldn't mind if I invited my friends over, would you?" I asked Fang.

"No, that's cool." He said. He looked deep in thought so I left him and went to my room to tell Nudge and Ella to come over.

Fang POV

_Max. _was the only thought that I could piece together in my mind. _I DO NOT have a crush on Max. _I kept telling myself. I got out of the shower and changed into my regular black outfit. I didn't bother to brush my hair. As I walked downstairs I saw Max sitting on the couch in the living room watching one of my favorite shows.

"You watch that show too?" I asked from behind her. She spun around and I almost lost my cool for a second. She was so amazingly gorgeous. She didn't even need makeup to take my breath away. The best part was that she didn't even know it. Okay, maybe I had a little crush.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." She answered turning to face the screen. I sat down next to her and we sat in a comfortable silence. She got up and left to put her bowl in the sink and I started to gather my thoughts.

I am always stricken with how pretty she is. I think she's cutest when she blushes and we have a lot in common. She isn't annoying but she's the most stubborn, sarcastic person I've ever met. I couldn't get her out of my head. I'm screwed.

This was my brilliant conclusion when she reentered the room. She asked if it was ok if her friends came over. I said it was cool but I was still deep in thought. She noticed and left the room. Ms. Martinez left a few minutes later.

I've never had a crush this big on a girl before. I mean I've had crushes, but not the kind where my heart pounded just by the thought of them. _I'm totally screwed._ I sat on the couch and distracted myself with TV for about twenty minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Ella and Nudge.

"Hey, girls," I said.

"Hey, Fang, where's Max?" Ella asked.

"I think she's in her room."

"OMG! Are you gonna hang out with us today? Because that would be awesome! Not that I like you or anything. I mean you're totally hot but it's obvious you and Max like each other. I mean I like you but only as a friend. You get me? But anyway, are you? PLEASE?" Nudge, finally took a breath. I blinked. It was obvious I liked Max? Max liked me? No. Max didn't like me that way.

"Hey, guys!" Max came down the stairs.

"Hey, Max, can Fang hang out with us? PLEASE!" Ella and Nudge whined.

"Sure," Max said.

"YES!" Ella and Nudge said looking triumphant.

We all sat in Max's room. Ella and Nudge were on the bed, I was sitting with my back against the wall and Max was upside down with her feet going up the side of the bed. We were listening to music and Nudge and Ella rant about clothing stores. Max and I were having a private conversation. We could read each other like books. Max gave me a look that said "Kill. Me." I chuckled and gave her a "Me too." look. She smiled a little.

"Would you two stop flirting with each other and pay attention to us?" Ella said.

"We are not flirting with each other!" Max and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, you were! I saw you. It was totally a flirt fest." Nudge said.

"Yeah, and I'm a blue monkey named Bo Bo who rides a unicycle." Max said sarcastically. Nudge rolled her eyes and they went back to talking about shopping. I focused on the music.

"I will not bow! I will not break!" I saw Max mouthing the words. I started to sing under my breath. She glanced up at me and started to sing quietly too. We gradually got louder until we were both singing at the top of our lungs.

"Will you guys just kiss and get it over with? I can't stand to see you both in denial." Ella said.

"'In denial' of what!" Max said.

"Oh, come on! You are so in love with each other."

"No we're not!" Max and I both said immediately.

"Sure," Nudge said and glanced between us like she didn't believe it.

"Whatever," Max said.

Max POV

I did not like Fang like that. We were just friends. After I thought that, a rock settled in the bottom of my stomach. What was that about? It was about 4 o-clock so I decided to make some lunch.

"Anyone hungry besides me?" I asked. Fang raised his hand. Ella and Nudge shook their heads. I got up and headed to the kitchen with Fang.

"We've got stuff for sandwiches, want one?" I asked. He nodded and got out the ingredients. 30 minutes later I was sitting at the table eating the best sandwich ever. No, I did not make it because even though you don't have to cook a sandwich I would still somehow, blow something up. Fang had made this fine delicacy. He sat across from me at the table eating his own sandwich.

I secretly studied him. His hair was under control now and he looked calm. He glanced up feeling my gaze and smirked. I rolled my eyes and finished my sandwich. We both cleaned up and headed back to my room.

After Ella and Nudge left when my mom came home, I went back up to my room. I had been thinking about what they said about Fang and I liking each other. I mean, he was gorgeous, I'll give him that. Plus he had a lot in common with me. He was fun to be around and he could read me like a book….._No, _I told myself. _You do not like Fang like that. He doesn't like you like that anyway. _I changed into my pajamas and headed to bed.

**A/N It's not very long but at least it's a chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry! I'm not going to head into the Fax that quick! It'll take a little more time. Should I put Eggy or Niggy? Or Nazzy? Or none? Please, tell me what you think in a review! I know I can get more than I've been getting. I've got 37 followers and only 16 reviews. Reviews inspire me so do it. Click the Review button! It's calling your name!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm REALLY sorry about not updating in like a month! I've been super busy and when I got the chance to update I updated Roommates and not this one. Anyway, here's a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. And a few made up characters.**

Max POV

I woke the next morning to the buzz of my alarm clock. I jutted my hand out and turned it off. After taking a quick shower I changed into black jeans, a _Gorillaz _T-shirt, and my favorite black converse. The smell of bacon wafted up the stairs into my room and I ran out the door.

My mom set my plate on the table just as Fang was coming down the stairs. He was dressed in all black (as usual). Sitting next to me he quickly dug into his plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

"The food isn't going anywhere, you two." Mom said from the kitchen. I looked down at my plate and realized I had finished half in 2 minutes.

"Sorry," Fang and I called back. At 7:00 we drove to school in my car.

"I'm gonna show you around campus. It's not very big but that doesn't mean you can't get lost." I told Fang as we pulled into a parking space. He nodded in response.

We made our way to the office and all the girls stood gawking at Fang. He looked very uncomfortable. Lissa and Brigid came up to us and sneered at me, than they turned their attention to Fang and made cow eyes. They were red heads with _very _revealing clothing. Fang looked disgusted as they tried to talk to him.

"So, you're new here? Do you need someone to show you around?" Lissa asked.

"No." Fang said dismissively. Not picking up on this Lissa continued.

"Oh, well. If you ever need help, here's my number." She pushed a piece of paper at his chest and slid her hand down slowly, then walked away with Brigid at her heels.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Fang said.

"You get used to it after awhile." I said shrugging.

When we arrived at the office Ms. Jennings, the school secretary, greeted us. She was a short woman with kind brown eyes and an honest smile. Her short blonde hair was always down and she normally wore floral skirts and tailored blouses. Today the main color scheme of her ensemble was aqua.

"You must be Nick." She said when she saw Fang.

"I prefer Fang." Fang said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Right this way." She walked over to another desk with a computer and typed on the keys. After a couple of seconds something came out of the printer.

"Here's your schedule. I think Max can show you to all of your classes?" I nodded and he took the schedule.

As we left the office I took the schedule out of his hands.

English, Mr. Evans 206

Science, Ms. Tate 209

P.E., Ms. Miller GYM

Math, Ms. Nancy, 201

Art, Mr. Guy 202

History, Ms. Porter 205

He had all classes with me. I glanced over it again just to be sure.

"Looks like you have all classes with me." I told him looking up from the paper.

"Cool," He said. I led him to English and sat down in my seat. He sat next to me. At the start of class Mr. Evans walked over to his desk.

"Are you the new student?" he asked. Fang nodded in response.

"Class! This is Nick. He will be our new student for a couple of months." Mr. Evans announced. All the girls giggled and the guys nodded a "hey". "Would you like to say something to the class, Nick?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I prefer to be called Fang." He said. Mr. Evans nodded and made his way back to his desk. The rest of class went by like this: The girls all giggled and whispered amongst themselves about Fang. Fang and I passed notes through class. I got glared at by girls; Fang got glared at by guys. Mr. Evans droned on about punctuation.

After the bell for the end of class sounded I grabbed Fang and ran out of there. If I had to deal with one more death glare I thought I might explode. I showed Fang to Science and he sat down in the seat next to me again. Ms. Tate walked in and introduced Fang. She then talked about sciencey stuff that bored me to tears. I was almost asleep by the time the bell rang.

"Well, someone seems to have many admirers." I said to Fang as we walked to PE. I got about thirteen scowls in a minute. New record.

"I wouldn't be talking." Fang said nodding towards the basketball jocks. Their eyes all roamed my body hungrily and they tried to look seductive, failing miserably.

"Gross." I said.

We made it to the gym and I pointed towards the boys locker rooms for Fang. I headed into the girls and changed. When I walked into the gym I took my seat on the ground or as the gym teachers called it my "squad spot". Ms. Miller was full of energy. She was short and had dark curly hair. Her complexion was a dark chocolate and she was always saying things with enthusiasm. As much as I loved her she couldn't make today's sport sound fun. Volleyball. I hated volleyball.

She put us into 10 teams. Ella and Nudge were on my team along with a few others. Nudge was like a professional at volleyball so I felt pretty good about our chances. The team we played consisted of Fang, Dylan, Sam, and a couple other students. Being my competitive self, I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a "You're going down." look. He gave me a smirk and went back to talking with his team.

"Max! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Ella called over to me. I made my way to the huddle.

"So our main goal is to get the ball up in the air to Nudge or Max. Got it?" Ella was saying.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you may not know it but you have a great spike." She said with an evil grin. They all agreed and we broke into our positions.

Ella tossed the ball into the air and smacked it. It flew over the net and Sam dove for it. He missed by an inch and we cheered and high fived. She served once again but this time Dylan bumped it up. Fang spiked it but my teammate, Elissa, dove. It bounced off her arms and Nudge set it over the net. Sam bumped it but the ball hit the net. Fang looked determined. I gave him a half smile and mouthed the word "down". He glared at me.

After Ella served the ball I barely had time to register it going over the net before Fang jumped up and spiked it, almost hitting me. I stared at him wide-eyed while he high fived his buddies. I felt the competitive side in me bubbling up to the surface and put on my game face. Dylan served the ball and my other teammate, Andre, bumped it up. I jumped up and spiked the ball over the net. When I landed on the ground I almost laughed at Fang's expression. The ball had whizzed past his face and he looked like a frightened cat. His eyes were wide and his mouth was firmly pressed together. He saw me stifling my laughter and quickly changed his expression to a scowl.

The game went by fast and the score was 20 for us and 19 for them. We all cheered and jumped up and down in triumph when we won. Fang was looking at me with his jaw set and his eyes filled with the hatred of revenge. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Aww, I'm sorry you didn't win, Fangy." I pouted. He scowled at me

Fang POV

Why did she have to be so cute when she was making fun of me?

**A/N So I tried to make it extra long. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope to have the rest of the school day up soon. I just used my own school schedule and changed almost all the teachers except I'm in Choir. Not Art. LAAAA! I know. Beautiful. Anyway, please review! It would really help me! I don't really know what I'm gonna do until I get to the important chapter so give me some suggestions. **

**R&R.**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really proud of you guys for reviewing but I need _suggestions._ I love all of my followers (unless you're a creepy stalker who watches my every move O_o) but I need you guys to give me more than "Great chapter!" or "I really like this story!" **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Max POV

After I changed or P. E. I met Fang in the corridor. We headed to math with Ms. Nancy. I REALLY hated math. It was the bane of my existence but Ms. Nancy was ok so it wasn't that bad. I explained this to Fang as we stopped at my locker and walked to class. He nodded every so often to show that he was listening. I walked into the classroom and took my seat with Fang trailing behind me. He sat in the desk to my left.

Lissa had this class with me so she sat behind me to be near Fang. I gave Fang a look that said "HELP." And he just laughed. Ms. Nancy stood up from her desk at the front of the room and walked over to us.

"Hello? Are you my new student?" she asked.

"Yes." Fang answered.

"Is there any thing you want the class to know about you for when I introduce you?"

"Uh, yeah, my name is Nick but I prefer to be called Fang."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Fang." Ms. Nancy smiled at him and walked back to her desk.

The bell rang to signal the start of class and I looked at the desk to my right where Gazzy usually sits. It was empty. I rolled my eyes and faced the front of the room. Ms. Nancy started to take attendance and looked at the desk to my right. She made eye contact with me and I shrugged. She sighed and typed on her keyboard. Gazzy came rushing in at that moment.

"I'M HERE!" he shouted as he busted through the door. The class started to laugh.

"I see this Zephyr. Can you please explain to me why you were late?"

"Well…."

"I see.*sigh* Please take your seat." Gazzy sat down next to me and I smirked at him. While Ms. Nancy wasn't looking he stuck his tongue out at me. When she finished with the attendance she stood and walked over to Fang. He shrank in his seat.

"Class, this is our new student Fang. I should hope that you will all make him feel welcome?" The class nodded and she began the lesson. Halfway through class my stomach growled. A piece of paper plopped onto my desk. In Fang's messy scrawl it said "Hungry?" I smiled and wrote back "STARVING." Fang's mouth twitched at my response and Lissa glared at me.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class I ran out of the room. My stomach was aching for food. I shoved everything in my locker and turned around to run into a big black wall. Fang chuckled and helped me to my feet. We walked to the lunch room and I showed him to the line. We walked to the table with similar looking trays of food. Ella and Nudge sat waiting for us.

"Hey guys, where's Gazzy?" I said setting my tray down. Fang sat down next to me.

"He said he had to take care of something but he had that look in his eye…." Ella trailed off.

"Yeah…. Anyway, how's your first day at Robinson High been? I remember my first day. Everyone was really nice! Actually only Ella, Max, and Gazzy were really nice. Everyone else was okay I guess. Except for Lissa, I really hate Lissa. Isn't she mean? I draw a line when it comes to how short skirts are but Lissa obviously doesn't. Are you okay? You look a little green. Was it something I said? I didn't mean t-jdbvakl" I clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth before she could continue.

"Yes! He met Lissa. She disgusts him. Can we move on?" I said. Nudge licked my hand but I didn't take it off of her mouth. I'm not wimpy and don't mine a few germs. **(A/N Seriously, what's the point in doing that? The person licking the hand will just get a bad taste in their mouth. It's not like I'm gonna move my hand.) ** She glared at me and took my hand away from her mouth.

I had already finished 3/4 of my tray of food. Looking over at Fang's tray I saw he was done. He smiled at me with a hand on his belly looking triumphant. I rolled my eyes and took my last couple bites of food. At that moment Gazzy came rushing in and told us to run.

"What? Why?" Ella asked as Gazzy ushered us out of the cafeteria.

"I'll answer later just move!" We all ran out the back entrance into the courtyard and hid behind a tree. Panting we all looked at Gazzy for an explanation.

"I hid a stink bomb and it should be going off right about…now." Right after he said that we heard big BOOM! And a whole bunch of screams. We all started to laugh as tons of people ran out of the cafeteria.

"Is this why you were late to math?" I asked after wiping away the tears from laughing so hard. He nodded with a big grin plastered to his face. The school's speakers came to life and the voice of Ms. Jennings boomed over the campus.

"Due to a lack of….clean air the rest of the school day has been canceled.

"YES!" We high-fived and took off toward the parking lot.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked, leaning on the hood of my car.

"How about the mall?" Nudge suggested.

"NO!" I answered immediately.

"We could go to lake." Ella suggested.

"Nah, it's supposed to rain later." Gazzy said. The clouds were growing overhead. They were slowly consuming the sky.

"How about the park?" I suggested. They all nodded and we got into our cars and left.

The park was empty when we arrived. The old swing set was swaying gently in the breeze and the play toys looked abandoned in all their primary colored glory.

"Let's play!" Gazzy shouted and ran up the small hill to the playground. Nudge and Ella followed. I looked at Fang with a smile and he just smirked and shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind me as I ran to the swings.

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" I shouted settling myself on a seat.

"I don't think so." He said and situated himself in the swing next to me.

"On the count of three, ready? One, two, THREE!" We both started to pump our legs and gain altitude.

After about ten seconds I was winning but Fang was close behind. I pumped my legs harder and he followed me. By twenty seconds we were even.

"Whoever, can get highest jumping off wins." I said. He nodded and we counted from three. On three we both threw ourselves off the swing. I flew into the air just an inch above Fang and did an epic ninja-roll landing.

"I BEAT YOU!" I said and did a little dance. He half smiled and chuckled at my enthusiasm. I could feel little droplets start to fall on me and looked toward the sky. The clouds had grown a little bigger. The sun was still shining brightly but the sky itself was turning a paler shade of blue. I shrugged it off and went to find the others on the play toy. Nudge was wedged in the tube slide. She held a finger to her lips when we walked past. I gave an almost imperceptible nod and walked past her.

"Hey, have you guys seen Nudge?" Ella asked as she walked past us. We both shook our heads and she walked past us.

"AHHHH!" We heard behind us followed by Ella's blood-curdling scream. Fang and I broke down into fits of laughter and were on the ground rolling. The rain started to fall faster until it was pouring down upon us. The tears from the heavens showered on my face as I slowly calmed my laughter. I rolled onto my side to look at Fang. He was on his side too and our faces were inches apart. Our wet hair fell in our face and he looked at me with his bottomless obsidian eyes through his hair. I stared at him and soon found him looking at my mouth. He leaned forward and his eyes started to close. As his lips met mine my brain went on shock. My eyes widened and I froze.

_This is Fang. _I thought. _Fang is kissing me! _I shut my eyes and kissed back. It felt amazing. My hands wound themselves into his hair and his arms secured around my waist. Then it hit me what was going on and I quickly broke apart from him.

"I-I-We need to get home," I stuttered and quickly ran to get in my car. I climbed in the drivers side and thought about his face and how confused and hurt he looked. My stomach shifted at the thought. _What is wrong with me?_

**A/N Haha! I gave you Fax! I know you all love me. :D Please, tell me what you think! I need suggestions and feedback! R&R!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the little clichéness last chapter. It was raining when I wrote it. I really love rain. It's actually raining now. OMJiggles! Can't wait for you to find out what happens! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. **

Fang POV

I sat in the grass getting dumped on. Max had run away. _What did I do? Is she really that repulsed by me? No, she kissed back for a second. _At that moment I made a commitment to myself that by the time I left to go back home Max would be mine.

Max POV

_Stupid. Stupid,stupid,stupid. What was I thinking? Now he probably doesn't think I like him back. Do I? _I sat pondering this question in the driver seat of my car. The rain was pounding on the outside of my car like a giant fist. I could make out a soggy Fang, Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy coming over the hill. I shrunk a little at the look on Fang's face. He looked a little hurt with a mix of…determined? That's a little strange. Ella and Nudge climbed in the back seat and Fang in the passenger. Gazzy had his own car. Gazzy followed as I drove the distance to my house. We both parked on the gravel pad in front of my house.

We were out on the porch watching the rain when my mom pulled up. Her car was washed of all the dirt I was so used to seeing for it hadn't rained in a while.

"Hey, honey." She said running up the porch steps. "This rain looks like it has been building up, doesn't it?" she asked. Her eyes stared at me intently seeing my reaction, making sure I was okay. I nodded in response knowing what she was doing. I didn't want to think about…. _Stop it Max! _As I cleared my head I felt the porch swing sag a little on the opposite side from me. I looked over and saw Fang watching me. _Did he know?_ His eyes scanned my face and I knew he was searching for something. He knew that something was up but he didn't know what. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Well, we'd better get going." Nudge said. She grabbed Ella and Gazzy and walked towards Gazzy's car. We waved as they pulled away. The sun was setting in the distance and the sky was a grey with pink splashed across it. I closed my eyes and felt the humid air blow cross my skin sending goose bumps up my arms. I felt lips at my ear and Fang's warm breath as he whispered to me. "I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you." And with that he gently kissed my ear and sat back down in his seat. I opened my eyes and watched Fang. He sat staring at the sky as if nothing had happened. On impulse I sat up from my curled up position and hugged him. He froze before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his lap.

I leaned my head against his chest and curled up in his lap soaking up his warmth. We were both still soaked from being out in the rain. He leaned his head on top of mine and stroked my hair. We sat like that for several minutes before we got up and went inside. I went up to my room and took a shower and changed into warm clothes. When I came out I walked to the kitchen. Warm cookies and milk were waiting for me at the dining room table.

"COOKIES!" I grabbed three and a glass of milk. Fang came down the stairs as I shoved my face with cookies. He chuckled and sat next to me. He grabbed a cookie and dunked it in my milk. I looked at him as he took a bite. His eyes never left mine.

"Wow, Fang. I think you're the first to ever eat a cookie in front of Max without her taking it." My mom said standing in the doorway. I looked over and glared at her while she smirked at me. Fang just chuckled and took another cookie. My mom walked out of the room saying she was going to bed and not to stay up too late.

I felt Fang grab my hand under the table and squeeze. He wanted to say something but I was afraid of what it was. Knowing this, he cupped my chin and forced me to stare at his eyes. "I would never hurt you, Maximum." He said using my full name. Normally I would punch whoever said my full name but the way he said it just felt right. I was too caught up in thinking this and I didn't notice him leaning in. His lips crushed mine and I froze with my eyes wide. After a second of realization I closed my eyes and kissed back. My hands flew to his wild mass of hair and his arms went around my sides pulling me closer. We stayed kissing like that for minutes. When we pulled away I knew I had to be with him. I stared into his eyes and said "We can't tell my mom yet." He smiled and pecked me on the lips telling me he understood. He walked me to my door. I wrapped him in a hug then slipped inside my room.

The next morning I woke up at 6:30. I dragged my feet out of bed and went to make myself cereal. My eyes were half closed and I walked into something. When I tried to go around it, it moved. I felt myself being plucked off the ground and carried. I didn't fight back because I really didn't want to walk. The arms set me down in the kitchen. I yawned while thanking Fang and he just half smiled and walked to the fridge for the milk. I poured two bowls of cereal and Fang added he milk. We sat at the table and ate. Fang's hand massaged my thigh as we ate and it felt good. When we finished we both headed to our separate rooms and got ready for school. I threw on my favorite cloud washed, straight leg jeans, and my black tank top with my off-the-shoulder, gray shirt, and my gray combat boots. I braided my hair over my shoulder and grabbed my backpack on the way out of my door. Fang waited by the door. I walked past him out to my car and sat in the driver's seat. He took the passenger's seat. He leaned over the console and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful." I shivered at the warmth of his breath and smiled back at him. I mouthed a 'Thank you' before turning the car on and starting the drive to school.

I seriously think school was created to ruin the lives of children everywhere, especially me. As we pulled into a parking spot the shouts of girls and the scuffle of feet was deafening. I got out of the car and walked hand in hand with Fang to the front of the school. Whispers and pointing was all I saw until we reached the safety of my locker. Fang stood behind me with his arms around my waist while I opened my locker. Nudge and Ella came squealing up to us.

"OMG! Max! People are saying that you and Fang are together! Is it true?! Why didn't you tell us?! Wh-" Nudge shut up when she saw Fang's arms around my waist. I smiled at Fang and he chuckled at the expressions on Nudge and Ella's faces. Both of their mouths were in O shapes and their eyes were wide.

"And you didn't think to tell us this vital piece of information?" Ella said with a look of complete horror on her face. I laughed and Fang chuckled. "We got together just last night, Ella. Chill." Her face slowly turned from a scowl to a smile.

"I'm just so happy for you!" Ella said jumping up and down.

The bell for first period rang and Fang and I told Ella and Nudge we'd see them later. We passed notes all through English. Maybe this wasn't going to be so complicated after all. Maybe I could trust him with…I'll wait just to be sure.

**A/N So this is the chapter. Sorry if it's not that good. My little sister was bugging me while I was writing it. She wouldn't leave me alone! I love her but seriously, sometimes I want to kill her. Please, give me suggestions! R&R!**

**~TAGGWRITC **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So my delete key is gone. If any words are misspelled or there are random letters in places I'm sorry. We're gonna get back into the _country life _this chapter! YAY! I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Teddy.**

Max POV

The rest of the week went by in a flash and it was our four day weekend before you knew it. Now it was time for showing Fang how the farm worked and who was in charge when my mom was busy and I was in school.

The clock next to my bed buzzed loudly. I blindly reached out my hand and felt for the thing. I pushed something off of the night stand and a loud clatter came from the floor. At least the buzzing stopped. I groggily opened my eyes and wiped away the eye boogies. Today was Saturday. Chore day. I hopped out of bed and headed to the dresser to pick out some clothes. I set the clothes on the bed before heading to the shower.

Warm water cascaded down from the faucet and washed the dirt of yesterday off of me. I scrubbed my hair and body trying to get all of the grime off. After I felt everything was clean I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Once my body was dry I wrapped the towel around myself and walked over to my bed and slipped on the clothes. I had picked out a pair of dark jeans, a black and gray plaid shirt, and dark brown cowboy boots. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and walked over to my mom's room.

My mom was in the kitchen so I just walked in. I went to her closet and grabbed some of my dad's old cowboy boots. The smell of bacon wafted in from the kitchen and I rushed to Fang's room. I knocked on the door, opened it, threw the cowboy boots at him, and rushed down the stairs. I heard a muffled _thud _and an "OW!" as I rushed to the dining table, suppressing a chuckle while sitting down.

Fang POV

I was asleep soundly in my bed when I heard the rush of feet in the hallway. I heard a knock, my door opening and closing, and then something hard smacking me in the head.

"OW!" I said and sat up. I looked at the ground around my bed and found two dark shapes sitting on the floor. I flipped on the light and looked with horror at the black pair of cowboy boots lying there. They had gray stitching on them. I groaned and got up from bed. After taking a quick shower I changed into black jeans, a black T-shirt, and the cowboy boots. They were surprisingly comfortable. I made my way downstairs and sat at the table next to Max. She was looking down at her plate and I could see she was smiling. It clicked in my head that she had thrown the boots at me and I glared at her before taking in a mouthful of eggs.

When breakfast was finished, we headed out to a building I had never been into. The smell of cow manure filled the air surrounding it and I had a pretty good clue what was in there. Max strolled along as if the smell didn't bother her at all. I followed behind her. When we arrived in the building there were three cows, a corner with buckets, and an African American man. He stood next to cow, stroking its head. He wore a navy, plaid shirt, light blue jeans, and light brown cowboy boots.

"Hey, Teddy!" Max said walking up to the man.

"Hello, Max." He said smiling kindly at her. "Who's this young gentleman?" he asked.

"This is Fang. Fang, this is Teddy. He does all the chores on the farm when my mom and I are busy, and helps out from time to time. I held out my hand for him to shake and nodded my head. He took it and smiled at me.

"You going to be showing him how to milk the cows today?" He asked Max.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then I'll leave you two." He walked out of the room.

"He seems nice." I said.

"Yeah, my mom has been friends with him since they were little." She looked thoughtful then turned her attention back to me. "Ready to learn how to properly milk a cow?" I nodded and she got to work.

She pulled a small stool over from another corner and set it next to the cow that Teddy was stroking. She put a bucket beneath the utters of the cow. Gently, she squeezed the utter and pulled down slightly. Milk streamed down into the bucket. It had a greenish tint to it but it was probably like that from the grass the cows ate.

"Do you get it?" Max asked. I nodded and she stood behind me to watch how I did it. I grabbed the utter of the cow gently and squeezed slightly pulling down with the motion. Milk came from the utter into the bucket. Max nodded in approval.

"Good job. I'm going to take the other cows out to graze while you milk this one, okay?" I nodded and she headed out of the door with a cow following.

Milking the cows was a lot easier than feeding the chickens. They were big and not as easily spooked. When the bucket was full I set it aside and went to find Max. She was on her horse watching the cows graze. I walked up next to her.

"Hey," I said. She turned to look at me and her eyes unglazed themselves. She had been thinking about something.

"Hey, you all done?" I nodded and she herded the cows. When the cows were back in there home Max took the other cow out to graze while I milked the last two cows. As I milked I couldn't help but think about how distant Max had been lately. She always had this far-off look in her eye and was in a whole other world. The buckets were filled before I knew it and Max was walking back in with the cow.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you the best job on the farm." Max smiled mischievously at me and I had a feeling this would not be fun. She led me to the pig pens and threw a bucket of slop in the trough. The pigs happily made there way to eat. Max walked around the outside of the pen and grabbed a hose. She turned it on and began to spray the dirt in a certain section of the pen. **(A/N I'm not actually sure if you do this but I thought it would be fun. :D) **The dirt slowly turned to mud as the water poured onto it. Max turned the faucet off and hopped over the fence. Smiling at me she got a big handful of mud and wiped it all over the pig. It continued to eat and completely ignored her. I raised an eyebrow. "You consider that fun?" I asked. Her smile transformed into a grin. "No, I think this is fun." And before I put two and two together mud was splattered onto my hair. It slid down my forehead and onto my cheek. My glare turned murderous. This was war. I hopped the fence, grabbed a huge handful of mud and threw it at Max. It landed right on her stomach. She stood, mouth agape. Then the mud went flying. By the end of the afternoon we were both covered in the muck and so were the pigs. We glanced at each other and started cracking up. Her hands were on her knees and she was wheezing.

"We should…go…clean ourselves…..up." She choked out in between laughs. I chuckled and nodded my agreement. Knowing Max's mom wouldn't let us into the house covered in mud I grabbed the hose and turned the spout to rinse myself off. Max soon followed. We walked to the back porch, soaking wet. Ms. Martinez took one look at us and shook her head while smiling.

I walked to the guest bedroom to take a shower and Max walked to her's. The sun was low in the sky outside and I smiled at the mud under my fingernails.

**A/N This is the chapter. Sorry it's not longer, I'm being forced to bed. I hope to have Sunday up soon. Please Review! It would help a lot. They inspire me.**

**~TAGGWRITC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I haven't got a lot to say today except thank you to my wonderful reviewer FantasyFan5! I'm really happy someone gave me some feedback. No offense to my other great reviewers. I really appreciate them. Now to the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Max POV

The dirt slid down the drain of the shower. My mud fight with Fang played through my head and I chuckled slightly. He was perfect. Why was he out here helping me and my mom on the farm? He didn't seem so bad. What could he have done? I pondered this as I got out of the shower and changed into clean jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I put a pair of my riding boots on and headed to Fang's room.

After three knocks the door swung open and Fang stood looking down at me. His hair was wet and he was drying it off with a towel. I noticed the tiniest sparkle at his ear and looked closer. He wore black earrings that were made to look like gauges but were actually studs. I never noticed them before because his hair was always covering them but they just added to his attractiveness. Realizing I was staring I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a quick ride with me." I said.

"Sure, that sounds like fun but I haven't been riding in a while." He said with a shy smile.

"That's okay. I can re-teach you." I grinned at him. He nodded and went to go put on his cowboy boots.

We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand and quickly let go as we stepped on the bottom floor. My hand missed his warmth. I checked the clock. It said 5:50. Wow, time really flew. I led Fang to the stables and showed him my mom's horse. He was black and had a shiny coat.

"He is the one my mom rides but I'm sure she won't mind you using him." Fang nodded and went to get the saddling gear. I watched as he put the saddle cloth on and hoisted the saddle up on top of that. He secured the saddle cloth to the saddle to make sure it would stay put. Making sure the girth was secure first; he put it through the strap of the cloth and attached it to the saddle making sure he secured it to the second and third strap. He walked around to the other side and situated the saddle correctly before attaching the girth and saddle cloth to the other side. After he was finished with the saddle, I handed him the bridle. He walked to the left side of Shadow and loosened the string holding him to the stable. He took of the head collar making sure it still secured him to the stable and put the bridle on him gently. Shadow nuzzled Fang with his head and huffed out a breath of appreciation. I smiled at the scene and went to saddle up my horse. Chip was brown with white patches on his back. I named him when I was 5 for my love of chocolate chip cookies.

I walked Chip out to the ring and made sure Fang and Shadow were following. I pulled myself up onto Chip and threw my leg over the side, securing my foot into the loop. I walked Chip a little around the ring to warm him up. Fang followed suit with Shadow. After a few laps of that I sped Chip up to a slow jog. Feeling that he was ready to be ridden I signaled Fang to follow me up to the trails. I galloped to one of my favorites with Fang following behind. WE sped through the trees, jumping over fallen trunks and hay bales forgotten about. When we were near the spot I was looking for I pulled on the reins to slow Chip down. He slowed to a walk. We reached a clearing that was perfect for viewing the sunset. I hopped off of Chip and tied him to a nearby fallen trunk. I stroked his head as Fang did the same to his horse.

"This is really beautiful." He said looking out into the horizon. I nodded and stared at the orange sun, surrounded by hues of pink and yellow. The grass reflected the warm colors back to the sky and added some tones of green to it. I went to a nearby tree and sat down under its shade. Fang sat next to me and we watched the sunset together. His arm slowly came over my shoulder and I welcomed his warmth. A thought suddenly came into my mind but I didn't know if I should ask or not. I bit my lip and glanced down at the ground. Fang seemed to notice and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice hinted with worry.

"Nothing, it's just….." I hesitated, "I just thought of something. Why were you sent out here? You don't seem bad to me. You're extremely nice to me." He looked forlorn for a second but quickly masked his face again. His eyes looked like they were searching for something hidden within my brain. I felt vulnerable and exposed but I couldn't look away from his gaze.

"After my dad died, my mom started to work more often. I knew part of it was to make money to help financially but I also figured out that she wanted to be away from us to grieve his death."

"Fang, I-"

"No, it's okay. You deserve to know." He cut me off, "I thought it was us that made her upset at the time. I started to get depressed and antisocial. My friend Iggy saw it and tried to help me but by that time I was too far in. I started fights at school and ignored homework. By the time I turned fourteen I had joined what I guess was a gang. We stole stuff from grocery stores and beat the crap out of people for fun. It wasn't fun for me though. It was punishment. After I snapped at my little sister Angel one day and made her cry and run away afraid I realized what I had been doing. I left the gang and tried to go back to being me but mom was still working all of the time and leaving me and Angel to look after ourselves. We had to fend for ourselves. I broke the habit of stealing but I would still start fights. I guess it made me feel better when I hit something. Iggy stuck by me and tried to make me stop. I got suspended after sending a kid to the hospital about a week before my mom decided to send me here." Fang finished looking at his hands in his lap. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I wrapped my arms around Fang and laid my head to rest on his shoulder. He tensed at first not expecting the gesture but softened into it and soon returned the hug.

"OOOHHH WE'RE HALF WAY THEEERREE!" I sang. I hopped up and started to dance to the song. Fang was sitting on my bed chuckling at my antics. We had ridden home after he told me about his past and I brought him up to my room to cheer him up. I had plugged in my IPod to my IHome and started to dance and sing to the songs.

"MAX! SHUT UP!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"SORRY, MOM!" I shouted back and Fang just shook his head. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Bon Jovi, huh? You're not very 'country' are you?" He asked. I froze for the slightest second but he caught it. I quickly smiled and said "That's a story for another time."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Before he could return the kiss I hopped off his lap and walked over to my IPod, smirking over my shoulder. He rolled his eyes and walked up behind me, encircling my waist in his arms. I turned the IPod off and turned around in his arms. They were toned and strong and warm. They felt safe. I looked up at him and whispered "Good night." He leaned down and whispered it back, and then kissed me. Before _I _could return the kiss he had let go and was out the door.

I changed into my pajamas and lay down in bed. He _trusted me with his past now why can't I trust him with mine?_ I wondered this as I fell into a restless sleep. The nightmares I had for so long returning to my body and starting where they left off at eating me away to nothingness.

**A/N Okay, so you like? You don't like? Please, tell me in a review. That's right people I left you with a cliffhanger. Guess what it is that causes Max's nightmares! Okay, so I'm going to have a contest. I need a new name for this story. The one I have I just kind of threw on there. Whoever's name I choose will get to be a character later in the story! You can pick your name but I get to decide what you have to do in the story. Also, pick a gender for your character. It doesn't have to be yours. You could be a girl with a guy character. I don't really care. Winter break is starting on Wednesday so I'm probably going to try to update often. Yay! More updates! Go Kiara! :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know you all hate me. I'm sorry. I thought I would update over break but I updated my other story instead. I left you guys. Well, for the contest so far, MPH knows is winning. I will give you guys one last chance this chapter and as for the winner I'll PM you with the questions I need answered or your character. Here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything except the plot.**

Max POV

_The rain poured down on me from the heavens. I was hidden behind a garbage can in a dark alleyway. The sound of traffic and police sirens filled the air around me. My dad had told me to stay here about 20 minutes ago. I could hear the pounding of rushed footsteps. My dad burst into the alley, panting. I jumped out from behind the garbage can and hugged him tightly. He was carrying a small package._

_ "Max, sweetie, we have to go." He told me with urgency._

_ "Why? I like it here." I asked. I didn't want to leave. _

_ "We just have to, okay? We'll get mommy on our way out of the city."_

_ "Aww, how touching." A gruff voice came from behind my dad. It sounded rough and full of malice. _

_ "Get away from me!" My dad had let go of me and was now standing in front of me protectively. "Don't ever come near my family." His voice was scarily stern. He had never sounded that way before. It was frightening. _

_ "A little protective now, aren't we? Who is that little beauty right there? Come on out." The man beckoned me and I glared at him and stood my ground. _

_ "Don't you dare talk to her." My father was deadly calm but the venom in his voice was conspicuous. "Go over there, Max." He told me and I did as I was told. I stood by the garbage can and watched, oblivious to what would happen that would destroy my world forever. _

_ "Oh, so you think you can still keep your family safe?" The man spit at my dad. "You've betrayed us. You and your family will never be safe again. For the rest of your life you will suffer which shouldn't be very long." After the words left his lips he pulled out a gun and shot. I screamed as my dad fell to the ground. _

_ "Daddy!" I ran to him and kneeled by his side. "Daddy, wake up! Daddy, wake up!" I screamed at his lifeless face. Blood pooled around him and my hands were covered in it from trying to stop the flow with pressure._

_ A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. The man slammed me against the wall and held me there while training a gun on my forehead. The cool metal of the barrel pressed against my temple. I squirmed but soon gave up when the gun was pressed even harder into my skin. _

_ "I can't have any witnesses, kid. You can join your dad." His finger moved to the trigger. The sound of police sirens grew nearer and his head snapped up. He dropped his hands from me and ran in the opposite direction of the sirens. There would be bruises from his hold in the morning but I didn't care. I rushed to my dad and buried my face into his chest. Tears flowed from my eyes and my breath came in short gasps. When the police showed up they tried to pry me from him but I held on as if my life depended on it. _

I snapped up from bed and looked around. It was dark in my room. The curtains only let in a small amount of moonlight. My new alarm, clock read 4:32 AM. Without thinking I got out of bed and quietly padded to Fang's room. I knocked and a rumpled looking Fang opened the door. He was shirtless and only had on flannel pajamas. His hair was sticking up in places and his eyes were squinting trying to make out who I was.

"Max?" He said and I nodded. He saw the pained look on my face and let me in. He gestured for me to lie on his bed and then curled up next to me. His arms came around me and he stroked my hair. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I looked up at him and saw the worry on his face. His dark eyes looked troubled. I nodded and sat up from our position. He followed my lead and sat next to me. I looked at my feet the entire time I was talking. I told him everything.

"My dad was in a…..gang type thing. He met my mom when he was still in it. He fell in love and tried to get out of it but they wouldn't let him. He went into hiding and married my mom and had me. We moved a bunch so that they wouldn't pick up on his trail. My dad was my life and best friend. I loved him. One day we were at the grocery store shopping. We lived in New York at the time. A man came up and whispered something to him. His face turned pale and he looked at me. When the man walked away he quickly ushered me out of the store without us buying anything. He told me to hide behind a garbage can in a dark alley and he left. I sat there for 20 minutes wondering what was going on. He came back and everything happened so quickly. A man appeared, he and my dad exchanged a few not so friendly words, and my dad was shot down. I would've been killed that night if it wasn't for the police showing up. They questioned me but I didn't know what was going on. My mom and I moved out to the country to try to get rid of our old life. They haven't caught the man and it frightens us. Rain used to traumatize me when I was little and nightmares visited me every night. After the one I had tonight I knew I had to tell you." I looked up at him when I was finished. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Is this why you've been so distant lately? And why your mom looked at you funny when it was raining?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "Max, it was a long time ago. Nothing is going to hurt you. If anything even tries I'm going to destroy it or them. "He said with such intensity that I looked up at him again. Our eyes locked and before I knew it we were kissing.

His lips crashed into mine and sparks exploded. My hands found their usual place tangled in his hair and his arms went around me. I moved my position so that I was straddling him. My hands slid from his hair and trailed down his bare chest, making him shiver with pleasure. I smirked against his lips. He rubbed small circles in my back and then ran his hands down to the hem of my shirt and onto my hips. His thumbs stroked the skin under my shirt and he made_ me_ shiver. Now it was his turn to smirk against _my_ lips. When I broke the kiss we were both panting.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. His arm went around my shoulder and he laid us down and covered us with the blanket. We fell asleep to the soothing breathing of one another.

In the morning the sun shone through the dark curtains. I looked up to see Fang's sleeping face. In sleep I had tangled our legs together. I hadn't noticed it before but I realized it now. I was in a tank top and a pair of night short-shorts. The blush rose to my face and I heard Fang chuckle. I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"Didn't realize you were wearing that?" he asked. I shook my head and glared at him. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was 8:00. _Sunday, that's right._ I reminded myself before I had a mental freak out. I untangled Fang and my legs and sat up. Fang groaned and pulled me back down next to him, wrapping his arms around me to keep me from getting up. I rolled my eyes and went to try again but he rolled on top of me.

"Fang, get off of me." I said while struggling to get out from under him.

"Nah, I like this position." He said and half smiled above me.

"Fang!" I squirmed some more. He chuckled again and pecked me on the lips then got up. I rolled off of the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I threw over my shoulder and walked out.

After my shower I changed into gray sweats and a black tank top. I turned my IHome on and started on my homework. Fang walked in as I was finishing math. The IHome was blasting Lady Gaga. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't hate. She's awesome." I said. He shook his head and I started to sing along.

"_I__t doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby  
_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir  
_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say  
_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way._

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be  
_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice of truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth  
_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah  
_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient  
_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way  
_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive  
_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave  
_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_" I finished and smiled at Fang.

"Yes you are." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful in your way." He said seriously.

"Nice," I said and went to turn my IPod off. I turned around and nearly peed myself.

"Don't do that!" I said and swatted his chest which was an inch from my face.

"Do what? Breathe?" He asked. I shook my head at him and walked out the door.

**A/N So is this a good chapter? I tried to make it longer because I haven't updated in a while. Don't worry. It's not going to turn into a songfic. I just love that song. Don't stop reading this if you don't like Lady Gaga. I'm a fan but not many other people are where I live. I was wondering how many people actually read my author's notes so if you review please put the word "Banana" somewhere in there. Then I'll know you've read this. I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you continue to enjoy this story. :D :D**

**~TAGGWRITC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N And the winner of the title contest is….*drum roll*…..MPH Knows! With "Beneath the Dirt, Under the Ink". A close runner up was OfficialRiliana. I want to thank all of my followers who participated in the contest and I also want to thank anyone reading this story. You guys inspire me every day. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. **

Max POV

I walked to the living room with Fang at my heels. He slumped on the couch next to me and I turned on the TV. I found out that nothing was on and turned it off again. I looked at Fang and he just shrugged as if to say "I don't know what to do." I shook my head and lay down so that my head was in his lap. He stroked my hair as I looked up at him and it felt really nice. His fingers were gentle as they slid through my hair. I closed my eyes for a second and purred at the feeling. Fang's fingers stopped and I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.

"Did you just purr?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Problem?" I asked and he just shook his head with a smirk on his face and continued stroking.

"Max?" I heard my mother's voice. _Crap. _I forgot she was home. I sat up off Fang's lap immediately and looked over to my startled looking mom.

"Max, what are you two doing?" She asked still shocked.

"We're relaxing because there was nothing on TV." I told her honestly.

"You looked a little cozy there. Do you have something to tell me?" I looked down at my feet.

"Um…Fang and I have been kind of….together, since that day it was raining." I told her and glimpsed up at her face. I was surprised to see a smile there.

"Well, why didn't you tell me? You two make a lovely couple. I'm happy for you. It's not every day you have a boyfriend, Max."

"We thought you would be mad." I said surprised.

"I'm not mad. I think it's fine if you two date but I will have to adjust some rules. No staying in each other's bedrooms past eleven pm, and your curfew for coming back from a date is ten thirty."

"Okay, I think we can do that, thank you, mom." I said and laid my head back down on Fang's lap. She exited the room and I looked up at Fang. He looked pretty shocked.

"Your mom is so easy going." He said, "Mine would have flipped out."

"I doubt it would have been that big a deal with your mom." I told him and rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"No, I'm serious. My mom would have yelled at me for not telling her and kicked you out." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is your mom under a lot of stress?"

"Yeah, I guess. She does work a full time job but yours runs a farm and takes care of you all by herself, so I don't take that as an excuse."

"Hey." I said and grabbed his chin to force him to look at me. "Don't be so hard on her. My mom is a lot different than other moms. Yours is probably just dealing with her stress in a different way. You can't always expect the worst from her."

"I know. It's a habit. I'm sorry." He said and looked away from me. I sat up and cupped his chin so he had to look at me again.

"Don't ever be sorry." I told him and wrapped him in a hug. He quickly returned the gesture and buried his face in my hair.

"Hey, tonight I want to take you on our first date. Just you and me." He pulled back and looked me in the eye. He had a hopeful gleam in his.

"Okay," I said and nodded.

Night couldn't have come any faster. I was sitting in the kitchen reading one of my favorite books, _Beautiful Creatures._ It was the only romance novel I had ever liked and now that I had Fang I could totally connect with the main character. Fang waltzed into the kitchen behind me and rummaged through the fridge. I heard the door to the refrigerator close and quiet footsteps come toward me. Warm arms enveloped me from behind and Fang's breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

"I'm taking you somewhere fun so you better go get changed." He murmured.

"Okay," I said and put a bookmark in my book before heading to my room.

My closet was filled with T-shirts and different assortments of pants. Finally, I found some of my nicer stuff buried underneath all of my everyday clothes. I pulled on a black tank top, blue jeans, and my combat boots. I held up one of my T-shirts and examined it. On the front was a screen printing of a spider and the back was cut to look like a web. I pulled the purple top on over my tank and decided it was good. Before leaving my bedroom I ran a comb through my waves. Fang was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He wore his usual black ensemble along with his black sneakers and hoodie.

"You ready?" He asked as he turned around. His eyes scanned my body and widened when they fully took me in. I blushed a little and replied with a small, "Yeah, just let me get my jacket."

After pulling my gray leather jacket from its hanger I pulled it on and nodded at Fang. He opened the door for me like a true gentleman and then led the way to my car. I tossed him the keys and he smiled at me shyly before coming to open my door. After I sat he closed the door and walked over to his side. When the car started the radio turned on and started to play some stupid song about partying. I turned it off and looked out my window.

"You look really beautiful tonight." I heard Fang say and I blushed again.

"Thank you, you're pretty handsome yourself." He grinned at that and continued driving. We rode in a comfortable silence until we arrived at our destination. I could see Fang gauging my reaction from the corner of my eye. My eyes widened and a massive grin grew on my face. I looked at him excitedly and he smiled at me. Laser tag. I jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the door. Fang locked it and jogged to catch up. Inside the walls were black with neon splatters of paint and weird designs that glowed in the black light.

"A private room please." Fang told the person at the desk and handed him a twenty. The guy nodded and led us to a small room with gear lining the walls and a monitor in the corner. He made us watch the safety video before letting us each put on an armor type suit with a gun attached. He led us into the room separately, me at one end, Fang at the other. It was filled with neon colored columns and walls. The room was probably thirty feet by twenty feet. A loud booming voice over the intercom blared into our room.

"Welcome players, to the ultimate laser tag experience! In thirty seconds we will begin the game but first I must remind you of the rules! No running, rough housing, or food or drinks are permitted in the laser tag room. We are not responsible for any lost or stolen items! You have five minutes! Ready….3….2…1...GO!"

Loud techno music blasted from the speakers and I ran behind a wall for cover. My gun at the ready, I glanced around the wall and saw a black sneakered foot. I quickly stood and whipped around with my gun aimed on Fang. His armor made a loud alarm like noise to signify he had been hit and the number on the monitor in the corner changed from GREEN 0 to GREEN 1. I smirked and ran away from him, ignoring the no running rule. I hid behind a bright orange column to catch my breath and "reloaded" my gun. I turned around to head in another direction when my armor made the same sound as Fang's had. I turned to see a black figure running around a corner and the monitor change from RED 0 to RED 1. _Oh, it is so on. _I told myself and snuck in the general direction he had gone.

The rest of the game went on like that. It was about a minute before the game ended and I crouched behind a wall. A hole in the middle of it gave me a clear view if someone was coming without them seeing me. I used this to my advantage as I saw Fang heading towards my hiding place. I rolled over to the other side of the wall and just as Fang was about to turn the corner I beat him to it and pulled my trigger. His suit blared the alarm and the buzzard sounded for the end of our session. I yelled in victory and jumped up and down. He glared at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close. He ducked his head and captured my lips with his. I quickly reciprocated the action as my hands found their way to his hair. He pulled away and smirked down at me and walked off. I stood there shocked for a second then jogged after him. We pulled our gear off and hung them back on the wall before exiting the room to the gift shop.

"Did you want anything?" Fang asked and I pointed at a shirt that said "I'm a winner!" in bright neon lettering. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the cashier. "How much for that shirt?" he asked.

"Ten dollars," The guy said. "What size?" Fang looked to me for an answer.

"Women's medium," I told the man and a grin spread on his face.

"Lost to your lady, I see," He said to Fang, still grinning. "Don't feel too bad it happens a lot."

"I don't feel bad at all. She's no ordinary lady." Fang said pointing at me and giving me the smallest of smiles.

"Excuse me, still here." I said and crossed my arms over my chest while cocking my hip and giving both of them a look.

"Sorry, miss. Here you are." The cashier smiled at me and rang us up. Fang handed him the money and took my hand as we walked out the door towards the car.

The ice cream was cold and delicious on my tongue. I had chocolate in a waffle cone and Fang had mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone. He looked across the table at me and shook his head.

"What?" I said.

"You have ice cream on your nose." He said and pointed at my face. I crossed my eyes to try and see it but failed miserably. Fang chuckled from across the table and wiped it off for me.

"Thank you," I said and smiled at him. I licked my ice cream again and closed my eyes to relish in the sweet taste. All too soon my ice cream was gone and I frowned. Well, it was good while it lasted. We both got up to pay and I went to reach for my wallet. Fang swatted at my hand and I furrowed my brows at him.

"I'm paying." He said.

"Who said? I already let you pay for the entire date." I said and went to reach for my wallet again only to be swatted by Fang.

"Maximum Martinez, you are not paying." He said and went to reach for his wallet. It was my turn to swat his hand away but I had already gotten my wallet and pulled the money out. I handed it to the lady at the register and smirked while Fang glared at me and then rolled his eyes. I grabbed his hand and walked him out of the store to a bench outside. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. We stared at the stars for a few minutes before getting in the car again and headed home.

Fang walked me to my bedroom door. I turned around and faced him. His eyes studied my face as if he was searching for something.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you, Fang." I said and hugged him. His arms came around me.

"Thank you, Max." He murmured into my hair before pulling back and kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back before pulling away and stepping into my room. My heart was thudding in my chest and butterflies swarmed my stomach as I gave him a quick smile before closing my door.

**A/N How did you like the chapter? Was it cheesy or good? Please review! I made it long. Once again, thank you to all of my readers and a big congratulation to MPHKnows!**

**~TAGGWRITC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I want you all to give a warm and inviting welcome to our new addition to the story….Lupo Greyback! MPHknows, I hope I do her a justice in this chapter. She sounds fun and really nice. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. **

Max POV

The rest of the four day weekend went by way too fast. I helped Fang with the chickens and let him groom the horses by himself on Monday and on Tuesday we milked the cows, fed the pigs, and groomed the horses. Nothing really special happened and today it was back to school. I sat in first period English staring at the textbook and not listening to Mr. Evans go on about commas. The bell rang for the end of class and I quickly scurried off to science with Fang at my heels. I really didn't care about atmospheric pressure either and tuned out the instructions Ms. Tate gave for our lab today. I stood at my team's lab station and copied down the work of my friend, Kori. By the time lunch rolled around I was dead.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Fang asked me. We sat on the grass, under the shade of a tree, outside of the cafeteria. He had his legs stretched out in front of him. I sat cross legged beside him with my chin in my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I'm bored out of my mind here." I told him and fell onto my back. I uncrossed my legs to make them parallel with Fang's and stared at the tree's branches.

"How about we go into town after school and hang out." Fang suggested.

"Okay, that sounds interesting." I replied half-heartedly.

The end of the school day could not have come any faster. I made sure to finish all of my homework in class so that I wouldn't have to deal with it at home. I threw my keys at Fang in the school parking lot and waved by to Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy before getting into the passenger seat. Fang's fingers drummed the steering wheel next to me and he hummed to the tune of a song I didn't recognize.

"What are you humming?"

"Oh, I used to write songs a few years back and one of them just popped into my head."

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"Sure, I only ever got part of it done so it's not completed but here goes." He cleared his throat and started to sing, "_I recognize you from a long time ago, back before people chose the wrong way to go. It was in summer when I first saw your face. Your beauty put you out of place. You are the one and only, original, you're not a copy. Not afraid to show who you really are. When people say you're crazy you smile and say 'Yeah, I know I'm amazing.' Not afraid to show who you really are. You're my shining star." _

"Fang, that has a lot of potential. Why don't you finish writing it?"

"I just might because now I have someone to think about while writing it." He looked at me with a trace of a smile on his face. I blushed a little before swatting his arm and turning to the window so he wouldn't notice my red cheeks. The car pulled up to a curb and parked. I got out and waited for Fang on the sidewalk. We walked hand-in-hand to a music shop down the street. The inside was grimy looking and dark. The walls were covered in pictures of old and new bands and loud rock music blasted from the speakers. I walked over to one of the racks and picked up a _The Smiths _album, looking at the cover.

"I think that's my favorite album by them." A girl who stood next to me said. She had on a close fitting _Pink Floyd_ T-shirt which showed off her almost perfect body. She was about an inch taller than me with long, dirty blonde, straight hair, pulled into a high ponytail. Her ripped up jeans clung to her legs but didn't show anything. "Lupo Greyback," she said and stuck her hand out to me. I took it and shook while saying, "Maximum Martinez, but please call me Max."

"You go to my high school, don't you? Henry Walsh High?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you before? Are you in any of my classes?"

"No, I'm a junior."

"Oh, I'm only a sophomore."

"Well, nice to meet you. I really think you should buy that. _The Smiths _are incredible."

"Sure, I think I will." I told her and said a quick goodbye before finding Fang.

I purchased the album and walked with Fang to a thrift shop along the street. The store was filled with random things and smelled like an old lady. I pulled a big furry coat off the rack and put it on. Fang, who was looking at something on one of the many shelves, turned when I tapped his shoulder. He chuckled as I modeled the big coat for him and posed like an idiot.

"I feel fabulous." I said in a weird accent.

"You look fabulous."

I walked out of the shop later and Fang ran to catch up.

"Where to next?" He asked.

"There's a really good burger joint on this corner. Want something to eat?"

"Sure,"

The burger joint was packed with people and the line for waiting was extremely long. Fang stood behind me with his hands in his pockets. The bell that signaled that someone had walked in rang and a familiar voice said, "Hey! Max!" I turned to see Lupo heading toward us with a smile on her face. I gave her a small wave and Fang whispered in my ear "Who's that?"

"Lupo," I whispered back.

"Long time, no see." Lupo said as she walked the last few steps toward me.

"Hey, Lupo. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just got hungry and decided to grab a bite here." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Next!" I looked to the cashier to see that Fang and I were next.

"Two double patties, a large fry, and a large coke." I told him and Fang handed him the money. We went to sit at a small booth in the corner. Lupo came to join us after she ordered her food.

"Do you mind if I sit here? It's really packed." She asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, it's fine." She sat on the opposite side of Fang and me.

I could see her more clearly now that we weren't in a dark room. She had golden eyes and a strong jawline. Her tan skin looked good on her and not overly dark. She was altogether very pretty. I was a little jealous that her body was so perfect but I pushed the thought away. It's not like it was her fault.

"Who's your friend here?" She gestured to Fang. "He's pretty cute."

"This is my _boyfriend_, Fang. Boyfriend; translating into 'off limits'. "I told her and grabbed Fang's hand under the table. Lupo laughed across the table and put her hands up in a surrender like gesture.

"Don't worry. He's all yours." She had a smile on her face and an easiness about her that made her seem like I'd known her for years. We could be really good friends. Fang smirked at me from where he was sitting. "A little possessive, aren't we?" He teased. I slugged his arm and he gave an "OW!" before glaring at me. I laughed at his pain and Lupo shook her head. "I can already see what your relationship is like."

"Abusive," Fang said while rubbing his arm which made both Lupo and I laugh.

"You know you can't get enough of me." I said.

"Number 34!" A lady yelled and I got up to go get our food. I got back to the table as they called thirty five which was apparently Lupo's number. We chatted at the table and ate our food for about an hour before Fang said he had to go get something and left the restaurant.

"So how long have you two been together?" Lupo asked, leaning across the table a little bit.

"Not very long, why?"

"Just wondering, you two were like made for each other." She sat back in her seat and took a sip of her drink. I looked at her a little surprised. She didn't seem like the one to talk about relationships.

"I may not dress like it, but I can be a girl too, Max." She said as if she could read my mind.

"Sorry, I was just wondering where it came from." I said and laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, I've got to go. See you 'round?" She asked.

"Yeah, bye Lupo." She waved and walked away, throwing her garbage in the trash bin as she exited. Fang came back a few minutes later and we decided to head back home.

We got in the car and Fang looked at me. His hand held the key but he wasn't putting it into the ignition. I gave him a look and he just shook his head before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace with a silver umbrella hanging on it.

"For you," He said and urged me to turn around. I held my hair up as he put the necklace on me and then turned to face him. He was studying my face. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I had on a weak smile. "I want to be your cover." Fang said and pulled me over the console toward him. I buried my face in his neck and let the tears flow. I wasn't crying from sadness but from how much I realized Fang meant to me. He wanted to be my cover. He wanted to shield me from all of my troubles. And I wanted to be his but all I could do right now was sniff and cry and cling to Fang as if my life depended on it. He rubbed small circles in my back and whispered comforting words in my ear. When I finally gained some self-control I pulled back and looked into Fang's eyes. He looked a little worried and I laughed a little despite the tears still lingering in my vision.

"I never thought I would see you cry." He said.

"Well, I'm human and I just….I…" I didn't know how to describe it. Did I love him? I was too young to love. I don't know what love is yet. "I really care about you Fang." He smiled at my words and pulled me closer.

"I really care about you too Max." He said and pulled away to start the car. I pulled out the CD I had bought earlier and put it in. _The Smiths _blasted from my speakers and I started to dance. Fang chuckled and shook his head in the passenger seat while we drove home and I made a fool of myself.

**A/N So I know I've had a lot of mushy gushy feely FAX lately but don't worry. It's all leading up to thicken the plot. And I forgot to say that the song is mine at the top. I wrote the lyrics so don't steal them please. Did you like the chapter? MPHknows, did I do a good job with Lupo? Please review and tell me what you thought. I didn't get almost any for last chapter which was disappointing. **** I still love you guys though! **

**~TAGGWRITC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm really sorry for disappearing! I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging. I have an extreme case of writer's block for this story and I was busy finishing my other fanfiction. This is an important chapter so don't discard it just because it's short. I was trying to give you guys something. Sorry, if it's bad. I usually write better listening to music so I was listening to Pierce The Veil while writing but the writer's block was overpowering my music.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

My alarm clock yelled at me the next morning. I slammed my hand down on the damned piece of plastic and got out of bed. I changed into my usual attire of a t-shirt and jeans and went downstairs for breakfast. My mom stood at the stove.

"Morning, sweetie. Eggs?" She asked and I nodded. I sat in my seat and read my book. Fang came down the stairs and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Max." He said and went to see if my mom needed help. A plate of eggs was set in front of me and I dug in. This morning seemed oddly quiet and normal. I shrugged it off and kept eating.

* * *

Fang walked with me to my locker and leaned against the one next to mine as I put my stuff inside. Nudge and Ella came running up to us.

"Hey, guys! Isn't today just great! It's really nice outside and no one seems to be causing drama. It's kinda weird but I like it." Nudge rambled.

"Yeah, today is kind of quiet, isn't it?" I said and closed my locker. Fang's hand found mine and our fingers intertwined almost as if it was instinct. He squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. His look told me he wanted to talk. I nodded almost imperceptibly and looked at Nudge and Ella.

"We have to go. Bye, guys." I said and smiled at them. They nodded and smiled back then walked off.

Fang led me to the trees outside of the cafeteria. I sat and leaned my back against the trunk of one and he sat next to me. I looked up at him expectantly.

"I was talking with your mom this morning while you were eating and… I asked if my friend Iggy could come out here for a visit. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him in a month." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Okay?" I said.

"She said yes." He smiled and I quirked my eyebrow, still confused on what this had to do with me. "It means that you get to meet him." Fang said and it all clicked.

"Oh," I said as it dawned on me and I smiled. "That's great. I'll finally get to meet my boyfriend's best friend. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is, a perv, but nice." I laughed. The bell sounded to signal passing and I got up from our seated position, pulling Fang with me.

* * *

"Hey, Max." I heard a familiar voice behind me in the cafeteria. I turned to see Lupo. She was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was down, falling to about her waist.

"Hey, Lupo. Want to sit with us?" I asked and gestured to our table of friends. She nodded.

"Sure," She sat next to me on my left.

"Guys, this is Lupo Greyback. Lupo, this is Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and you know Fang." I gestured to each as I said their name.

"Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Nice meeting you too. Wow, you're really pretty. You have really nice skin and I love your hair. Do you use a special conditioner? Can I-"

"Nudge!" Gazzy said and she giggled.

"Oops, sorry." She said and blushed a little.

"Hi, I'm Ella." Lupo nodded and smiled at her. The rest of the chatter continued on from before Lupo came to join us.

"Are you kidding me? Edward is so much hotter than Jacob!" Ella exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Nuh-uh! Jacob has such a gorgeous body and face!" Nudge argued.

"Guys, would you please shut up about dusk!" I said and they both gave me a look.

"It's Twilight, Max. Not dusk." Ella corrected me.

"I don't care what time of day it is, just stop talking about it. It's giving me a headache." I rubbed my temples. Fang chuckled beside me and took my hands away from my head. My hands were replaced with his and my headache immediately subsided.

"Ahhh," I breathed and relaxed into him.

"Feel better?" he said and I nodded with my eyes closed. His hands moved to leave my head but I held them.

"I didn't say stop." I said and opened my eyes to look at him. He chuckled while continuing to rub small circles in my temples.

* * *

At the house Fang was in my room, sitting on my bed. I was at my desk finishing up my math. After I accomplished the last problem I threw my pencil on the desk and stood up to stretch. As I lifted my arms to stretch my back I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I hooked my arms around Fang's neck so I could bring his head down next to mine. I kissed his cheek and then let go so I could turn around in his arms. He pulled me with him towards the bed. He sat and pulled me on his lap.

"I'm really excited for you to meet Iggy." He said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm excited to meet him. He sounds important to you." I said and nuzzled deeper into his neck.

"He is." He said and leaned his head on top of mine. We sat snuggled in each other's arms for a long time. I don't know when we moved to lie on my bed but at some point we did. Fang and I's legs were tangled together and our arms were wrapped securely around each other. He stroked my hair and I scooted farther up on the bed so that I was staring into his eyes. They gazed at me with pure affection and I gave him a small smile. His mouth quirked.

"Your extremely cute when you blush, you know that?" He said and brushed my red cheek with his hand.

"Stop it," I said and swatted his hand away, my cheeks growing brighter red. He smiled and I punched his chest.

"I love you," He said and my eyes widened. I sat straight up and got up from the bed. "Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It just slipped out. If you don't feel that way it's-" His rant was interrupted by my lips on his. When I pulled away I gripped the sides of his face.

"Don't _ever_ think that again. I love you, too. It just startled me, that's all. I love you, so much." I said and a tear escaped my eye. I buried my face in his neck and his arms wrapped around me protectively. I unburied my head to kiss him again and you could feel the love and affection we were both putting into it. It was gentle and slow. Fang turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss and my hands went up to tangle in his silky black locks. We pulled apart gasping for air. I laughed and smiled at him and he chuckled and smiled back. Today, started normal and ended with extreme bliss.

* * *

**A/N Yes it's short but I gave you Fax at the end! And Iggy's coming next chapter! Yay! I hope you continue to enjoy this story even though the quality of this chapter is pretty sucky.**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy and I still have writer's block. Here you go! Iggy's here! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

It had been about two months since Fang and I had confessed our love for one another and we had been extremely happy since then. Everyone noticed. Nudge and Ella had asked me a ton of questions until I finally spilled the beans. They had squealed and jumped up and down with happiness. My mom hadn't interrogated me like them but I could tell that she knew and she was pleased. Fang and I said it almost casually around the house now so I'm sure she'd heard us.

Christmas break had finally arrived and it was time for me to meet Iggy. I sat in the passenger seat of my mom's red jeep and Fang sat in the backseat behind my mom. He was jittery. I reached my hand back and took his in my own. His gaze swiveled over to me and a small smile found its way to his lips. I smiled back and then turned my attention back to the road in front of us without taking my hand away from Fang's.

After a few minutes of riding, mom pulled up next to the curb of the pickup area at the airport. She got out of the car and leaned against its side as she waited for Iggy. I turned around to look at Fang and saw him staring out the window on the opposite side from him. I squeezed his hand.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "It's okay, Fang. He's your best friend. He's not going to think any differently of you for being sent out here." I said and rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand.

"It's not that, it's…" He trailed off.

"Fang, what is it? You can tell me anything." I said and tugged his hand so he'd look at me.

"I just don't want you to _not _like him. Or him to not like you. You're the two most important people in my life besides my little sister, Angel. I couldn't stand it if you couldn't stand to be in the same room together." He said and I smiled at him.

"Fang, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure we'll like each other. From what you've told me, Iggy seems like a funny and nice guy." I said and he nodded, doubt starting to slip away in his eyes.

I looked out my window to see a pale, tall, strawberry blonde guy walking up to my mom with a cheeky grin on his face. He had piercing blue eyes and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"That's him," Fang said and got out of the car. I followed. He and Iggy exchanged a quick bro-hug and Iggy shook my mom's hand.

"Hi, I'm Iggy. You must be Max." He said and stuck out his hand for me to shake with a wide smile on his face. I smiled back and said a polite, "Nice to finally meet you." He nodded and we all got back into the car. Fang and Iggy talked in the back while my mom and I quietly listened. It was nice to meet someone that Fang trusted and loved like a brother.

"How's Angel?" Fang asked.

"She's doing good. Missing her big brother." Iggy stated and I could feel Fang's head drop in guilt. I turned and slipped my hand in his.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It's not your fault." I said and he looked up into my eyes. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I squeezed his hand and smiled back then felt Iggy's eyes on us.

"Am I missing something here?" Iggy asked gesturing to our locked fingers.

"Iggy, Max is my girlfriend." Fang stated simply and smiled in my direction. I blushed and his smile grew.

"Ah, I see. That would explain the hand holding and you glancing at her every so often. I thought it was just you who dug her and were too much of a wimp to ask her out." Iggy chuckled and Fang glared at him. I laughed.

"Okay, kids. We're here. I have to run a few errands today so I won't be back until this evening. Max, can you and Fang take care of everything until then?" I nodded and shut my door after getting out of the car. I waved as her car pulled out of the driveway.

"Follow me, Iggy." I waved over my shoulder to him and walked into the house. The extra guest bedroom was right next to Fang's so it was quite convenient. I led Iggy inside and he let out a low whistle.

"Nice," He said and I nodded. "If you need anything, you can ask Fang or I. I'll be downstairs finishing up some school work." I said.

"You weren't that nice to me when I arrived." Fang complained and I smirked.

"Yeah, well, Iggy wasn't a cocky troublemaker who pissed me off from the second we met." I countered and brushed passed him on the way out.

"Ouch," I heard Iggy say. Fang reached and grabbed my hand to pull me back.

"You really think I'm letting you escape after calling me that?" He said and I smirked again.

"Why Fang, whatever do you mean? I'm just a poor innocent little girl who has no idea what you're talking about." I batted my eyelashes up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen," He leaned down and kissed me.

"Gross, dude, kiss her on your own time. Right now, help me unpack." Iggy said and shielded his eyes. I laughed and pulled away from Fang.

"Just for that," Fang pulled me up against his chest and bent so that he was holding me up, my back to the ground. His mouth crashed down on mine and he kissed me passionately.

"Ahhh! The horror! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Iggy cried in the background. Fang pulled away and chuckled before setting me on my feet. I smiled and turned to walk out the door. I swear to God that I felt Fang swat my butt as I left.

* * *

I was sitting at the table doing some English paper. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs echoed throughout the house. I finished revising it and put down my pen, stretching.

"Hello, love." Fang said as he walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. Iggy followed.

"Hey," I said and got up from my seat. I went and sat on the counter across from the fridge.

"Love? You two must be pretty serious." Iggy said and glanced at me and then Fang.

"We are," Fang said and came out of the fridge holding a bunch of ingredients. He set them on the counter next to me and came to stand in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled at me. "How's the homework coming?" He asked.

"I just finished." I declared and leaned my forehead against his chest. He pulled me to him so that my legs were circling his waist.

"Good," He rubbed small circles in my back. "Iggy thought it would be nice to cook you dinner for letting us stay here." Fang said and his chest vibrated with every word.

"I would protest but you know how I can't cook so…" I said. My voice muffled from being buried into his shirt. He chuckled.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I see you got ingredients for spaghetti so I'll make that." Iggy said and scooped up all of the food. I pulled my head up from Fang's chest and rested my chin on his shoulder to watch as Iggy worked. His limbs moved as if it was instinct. He grabbed this and poured that and sprinkled a little of this. It was quite fascinating.

"You like him?" Fang murmured into my ear. I nodded and whispered a quiet, "Yes," into his ear. He smiled. "Great,"

I pulled away from his shoulder and stared into his eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." He pecked my lips before letting me get off of the counter.

I walked over to all of my school stuff and shoved it in my back pack. I zipped it up and carried it into my room to dump it on my bed. Fang was sitting at the dining room table when I got back down. I was feeling really cuddly tonight so I sat on his lap. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I just snuggled into his neck. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled my feet up so that I was sitting across his lap with my upper body leaning on him.

"You tired?" He asked and I nodded, practically already asleep, comforted by Fang's warmth. My eyelids drooped and then I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N Eh. Not terrible but not that bad. I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfiction! After I finish this one I have one all ready to post. I'm prewriting it. Testing the waters. I already have 5 of the chapters done. I won't tell you what it's about because I don't want someone to steal the idea but I think you'll like it. FlyOnMax, your review confused me…a lot. What? Just wondering…. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update as much as possible! **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm sorry, guys. I confused you. I didn't mean I had 5 chapters prewritten for this story, I meant I was writing a new story and I already had 5 chapters done. This story is too far into it to not post a chapter right after I write it. Sorry for the mix-up. :P Anyway, here's a new chapter and a new POV. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to every other chapter in this story.**

* * *

Iggy POV

I stirred the noodles in the big pot of water and glanced over at my best friend. Max sat in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder, face nuzzled into his neck. He looked at her with pure love and affection in his eyes as he stroked her hair gently as she sleeped. I smirked and turned my attention back to the pot of noodles.

"You are so whipped, dude." I said and went to drain the water from the noodles.

"Yeah, I am. But Max is worth it." He said and I could tell he meant it. Max was a lucky girl. Fang didn't open up to many and he never trusted anyone. He didn't date just anybody. The person had to be honest and able to read him and he found that in Max. I was glad.

"I'm happy for you, Fangy boy." I said.

"Don't call me 'Fangy boy' and thanks." He said as I put the noodles back in the pot to stir in the meat and red sauce. I slipped the garlic bread into the oven and turned the stove on 'LOW' to keep the spaghetti warm.

"You love her?" I asked as I plopped down in the chair next to Fang.

"Yeah, more than I should." He said.

"Have you told her this?"

"Yes, she knows." I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the oven beeped and woke Max.

"Huh? What? Oh, hey guys." She groggily opened her eyes to see what was going on than laid her head back on Fang's shoulder.

"Dinner's ready, you want me to get you a plate?" Fang asked her quietly as I got up and went to dish it out.

"Sure," I heard her murmur tiredly.

* * *

"Iggy, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Max asked me.

"My dad used to have me help him cook dinner when I was little. He's busy with work nowadays so I cook dinner in my household." I said and shrugged.

"He taught you well." Max said as she shoved a big forkful into her mouth. I chuckled and Fang shook his head but smiled.

"Lovely lady you got there. Definitely a keeper." I said and Max rolled her eyes and continued to shovel food into her mouth.

"So I had this idea that tomorrow we could go spend the day in the city with Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy so they could meet Iggy." Max suggested.

"Sounds fun, what do you think?" Fang asked me and I shrugged.

"Sure," The small talk continued into the dinner.

* * *

Fang was in the shower so I decided this was the only time when I would get to talk to Max alone. I knocked on her bedroom door and heard a quiet, "Come in," I pushed it open to see Max sitting up on her bed. She looked like I had just woken her from sleeping.

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked as I sat next to her.

"Well, you know Fang loves you, right?" She nodded. "Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure you knew that when Fang tells someone that he loves them it's serious. He means it. He takes a while to trust people so I'm making sure that he doesn't get hurt." She smiled at me.

"It's okay, Iggy. The last thing I would want is for Fang to get hurt. I love him more than I love myself and I'm quite shocked that he loves me. I'm not very lovable. Fang is my everything. You don't need to be worried or anything." I nodded and smiled, reassured. My best friend didn't need any more heart break in his life.

"Thanks, Max." I went to hug her.

I left max's room and snuck into my own. After a quick shower I slipped into bed and went to sleep, preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

"Iggy! Fang! Breakfast!" I heard Max yell from downstairs. I grumbled and sat up to see it was only 8 in the morning. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed.

In the dining room 3 plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage sat ready to eat. Both Fang and Max sat next to each other eating and laughing every so often. I sat across from Fang and dug into my eggs.

"Hey, Igs." Max said.

"_Hola, senorita._" I said and Fang rolled his eyes.

"What's with the Spanish?" Max asked.

"Just felt like it." I said and shrugged. We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

In the car on the way to pick up Max's friends we listened to some songs off of a few CD's. _The Smiths, Coldplay, Breaking Benjamin, Sleeping With Sirens_; I was loving Max's taste in music. We rolled around a corner to see 2 girls standing in a driveway. Max pulled up in front of them. One of them wore a turquoise blue skirt, tan tank top, tan flats, and a white cardigan on. She had mocha colored skin and curly light brown hair. The other wore black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, a black leather jacket, and some black combat boots with flowery style embroidered on the sides. She had dark brown hair that fell down her back. Her skin was tan and she looked a little Hispanic. They both slipped into the back seat with me.

"Nudge, Ella, this is Iggy. Fang's best friend. Iggy, this is Nudge," The mocha skinned one waved, "and Ella." Max said and the other one smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Iggy." Ella said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Have you ever been here before? It's really nice and comfy. The town isn't that big but where were going is only about a 30 minute drive and it's a decent sized city. Are we going to pick up Gazzy too? I don't think there's room for him. All of your seats are filled. I don't want to have to break the law and have him like sit on the floor or anything. That's dangerous and-"

"NUDGE!" Everyone screamed at her.

"Oops, sorry." She blushed and smiled sheepishly. I blinked.

"Sorry, she's kind of a chatter-box." Ella explained. I nodded.

"Gazzy's gonna take his car and meet us there." Max explained from the driver's seat. I had no idea who she was talking about but everyone else seemed to understand so I just nodded. This day was going to be….interesting.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not that long but it was the best I could come up with and Iggy met Ella and Nudge! I'm not going to put any Niggy or Eggy in this story because I want the main focus to be on Max and Fang. To Guest, I would put a Keith Urban song in here but truth is, I've never heard any. If you could message a few good ones I'll listen to them and try to pick one to put in here. To Stephano, I am a part of the Bro Army! ;) I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all of the reviews! I got 14! New record! Okay, let's see if we can break it and make it 15 this chapter! Ready…Set…GO!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm sorry guys. I've had so many projects due this week and we've started testing for the state. Woopee. :P I hope you enjoy the chapter although, it probably isn't that good. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.**

* * *

Max POV

We pulled into a parking spot in front of a huge mall. It towered to three stories. I looked back at Iggy and smiled and he gave me his signature cheeky grin. We got out of the car and grouped behind the car. I slipped my hand into Fang's.

"Okay, we're going to meet Gazzy in the food court. You'll love him Iggy." I explained to Iggy what Gazzy was like as we walked into the huge building.

"A fellow pyromaniac, I like him already." Iggy said while nodding his head. I smiled. We walked into the food court to see it packed with people. Near the edge in a booth sat Gazzy. I pointed to him and looked at Iggy.

"That's Gazzy," I said and he nodded. "Hey, Gaz." I said as I sat in the seat across from him. Fang sat next to me and put his hand on my thigh. Nudge and Ella squeezed in next to Gazzy and Iggy pulled a chair up to the edge of the table and sat down. "Gaz, this is Iggy. Iggy, Gazzy."

"Nice meeting you, man." Gazzy said as he and Iggy shook hands.

"You too, I hear your into pyrotechnics…" and they were off from there.

We wandered the mall for about ten minutes before Nudge and Ella squealed with excitement.

"OMG! Max! You have to go in there and try on some dresses! For the dance after winter break! You and Fang will look so cute!" They both squealed. My cheeks burned red and then something dawned on me. I stopped in place.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang tugged on my hand. I looked at him to see worry in his eyes.

"You'll be gone. You leave on the last day of break. Three months." I said and his eyes widened as he realized I was right. "It's okay, there's video chat and email and we both have phones. It'll be alright. We'll be fine." He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing will break us apart. I promise." He stroked my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I believe you, I just wasn't thinking for a second. We'll be fine." I said trying to convince myself. After a few more seconds we pulled apart to see everyone staring at us with worried looks on their faces. "It's okay, we're fine." I said and they nodded but the worry never left their eyes. We turned around to keep walking. We stopped at a few stores and the girls bought some clothes and then we left the mall.

* * *

"How about the strip downtown?" Nudge suggested we go next.

"Sure," We all agreed. I let Ella drive my car and Nudge sat in the passenger seat. Iggy went with Gazzy so it was just Fang and I in the back seat.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked and I nodded but I didn't look at him. His fingers slipped beneath my chin and he forced me to look into his eyes. The black was filled with love and affection. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that. It's okay. We'll make it work. Daily video chats, phone calls that last all night, visiting each other when we can." I nodded and smiled. I leaned up to kiss him and he met me halfway. His arm wound behind me, around my waist and I smiled against his lips as I put a hand on his chest. A giggle from the front made us break apart to look up there. Nudge's eyes flicked away from the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes and laughed then turned to Fang. He was gazing down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"These moments are when you look the most beautiful to me." He said and I rolled my eyes again and swatted his chest. We held hands the rest of the car ride and tried to forget about the situation closing in. Keyword: _tried._

* * *

"Are you kidding?! Where did you find the explosives big enough to acquire that much damage without hurting anyone?!" Gazzy asked excitedly as we walked down the street. Him and Iggy had been comparing stories all afternoon.

"I know a guy," Iggy smirked.

"Dude, I need his number."

"You give him his number and I'll maim you." I warned Iggy. He lifted his hands in surrender.

"My lips are sealed."

"Let's grab something to eat before we head home." Fang suggested and I nodded. A diner sat on the end of the street. We walked in and were seated at a booth.

"So how was today?" Nudge asked Iggy.

"It was awesome. Thanks, guys." We all nodded and smiled at Iggy. Our food arrived a few minutes later and we all dug in.

* * *

"Okay, so we'll all sleep in the living room. I think Iggy should pick the movie since he's the guest." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, how about…" He examined the stack of DVDs sitting next to the television. "_The Thing_." He smiled mischeviously and I rolled my eyes.

"NO!" Ella screamed and we all whipped our heads to look at her. "I….I mean sure, yeah, that's okay…." She rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the ground. I had a feeling she was terrified of that movie. Iggy must have had the same feeling because he quickly came up with a new suggestion.

"Let's watch _Accepted _instead." He said. We all nodded and I put the DVD in.

The movie was hilarious.

"_College is for pussies!_" We all burst out laughing.

After a few more minutes I started to see everyone falling asleep. Ella's head was drooping, Nudge's eyelids were sliding down slowly, Iggy was yawning after every few minutes, Gazzy was already passed out. Fang was the only one who hadn't changed. My emotionless rock didn't look tired at all. Another thirty minutes and everyone was asleep except for Fang and I. The movie was over and we sat on the couch curled up together. My head leaned on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. My hands wound around his waist and my knees were curled up so that I as in a ball next to him. My eyelids were starting to droop.

"Tired?" Fang's voice murmured from above me. I nodded and gave him a sleepy smile.

"How are you not tired?" I asked.

"I am. I just don't show it." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not,"

"Get some sleep." He said and started to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Stay with me," I said. He smiled and nodded before adjusting himself to lie on the couch. I curled up into him and laid a blanket over us both.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He pecked my lips and before I knew it I was asleep. The nagging feeling at the back of my mind that started after I realized Fang was leaving soon was still there but in my dreams it was less noticeable.

* * *

**A/N So that's it. Kinda short but at least it's something. To the guest who wants me to put a Keith Urban song in here: I **_**have **_**heard of Keith Urban I've just never listened to his music. What are you talking about "that music is for old people"? have you seen some of the songs on my profile? They're from the 70s. I'll try out your suggestions. Thank you. :) To Stephano: I LOVE THREE DAYS GRACE! And dude, you still have to message me about your book. Come on! Create a new account if you need to. To ilookOnTheBrightside: I don't have a specific favorite band but I'm more a fan of post-hardcore music so, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce the Veil, Breaking Benjamin are all great. I listen to every genre of music except for opera so it's hard to pick favorites. And to answer your question…kinda but nothing like an ex-girlfriend or a kidnapping. It's not a big one but it is a plot twist I would think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got 11 which is pretty good. :)**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up guys. It's been hectic lately but I made it extra long and put in a request and a new point of view. I hope you enjoy. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride just the plot.**

* * *

Iggy POV

I woke up to a sleeping Flock. Gazzy was curled in a ball on the love-seat; Nudge and Ella were strewn across the floor a little to my left, and up on the couch above me on the right Fang and Max were curled around each other. They held hands, Fang's other arm was wrapped protectively around Max, Max's other hand rested against his chest and her head leaned on his shoulder. It was actually kind of adorable. Yes, I, Iggy, said it was adorable. You can deal.

I got up from my spot on the ground and headed into the kitchen. In the fridge I found ingredients to make a few omelets and bacon so I grabbed them and started the stove. The bacon sizzled on the pan as I stirred the ingredients for the eggs before pouring them into the other pan. I flipped the bacon once it was nice and brown on the one side. By the time I was done the kitchen smelled terrific. I plated everyone's breakfasts before heading out to the living room to see everyone asleep except for Fang and Max. They were stuck to each other like glue. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey, when you two are done I have a question." I said which startled them. Max ripped away from Fang and pushed his chest away from her, her cheeks were crimson. Fang just sat there and glared at me, annoyed.

"Really, Igs? Now?" Fang groaned. Max glared at him and he shut up.

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly and went to sit on the seat next to Max. "Max, would it be okay if today Fang and I just hung out by ourselves? One-on-one? Man-to-man?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be awesome. You two should have some bonding time." She said and smiled. She got up from her seat and went into the kitchen.

"Dude, I don't know what I'm gonna do without her." Fang said a few minutes after Max had left.

"You guys are gonna be fine. You obviously love each other and wouldn't do anything to hurt the other." I reassured him. He nodded but I could tell he was still worried. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, it's breakfast time."

* * *

"Iggy this is soo gooood." Nudge moaned as she shoved another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Thanks," I smirked.

"So….where are you and Fang planning to go today?" Asked Angel.

"I don't know. Where's a fun place?" I asked.

"Hmm….There's an indoor skate park about thirty minutes from here." Gazzy suggested.

"Dude, cool, but I left my board at home."

"That's alright. You can borrow mine. It's in the backseat of my car." He said and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I always keep it there in case my car won't start. It's a piece of crap in case you haven't noticed. Shh…don't tell her I said that." Gazzy gave me a warning look and I chuckled.

"I won't."

* * *

When breakfast was through everyone helped clean up and left.

"Bye!" I waved as Gazzy's car pulled out of the driveway." I turned to see Fang and Max missing. They were standing right behind me but then they were gone. I ran up the stairs and put Gazzy's skate board in my room. "Fang! Max!" I called. I heard quiet talking after walking past Max's room and stopped to eavesdrop. I'm so bad.

"Iggy's calling you," Max said quietly to Fang.

"He can wait for a second. You're more important right now."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Max," Fang's tone was accusing.

"Fine, I'm….scared. There I said it. Are you happy? I'm scared that you're going to go back to your old life and forget all about me. Okay?"

"Max, I could _never _forget you."

"Yes, you could. Don't you see? You could meet someone nicer and prettier and more charismatic than me and just forget I even exist."

"Max, not one person on this planet is more charismatic than you. They'd have to be a frisking alien to be more charismatic than you. I've seen the way you treat people and you are extremely nice. Even when you aren't being nice it's always for good reason and I love that about you. And don't even get me started on how beautiful you are. You know the first thing that came to mind when I first saw you?"

"What?"

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your hair is a nice soft honey color and your eyes sparkle when you smile and your lips are nice and pink. Your legs are long and smooth and tan and I love every inch of you. No one is going to take that away. Not one pers-"

"Wait."

"What? Can't I talk about how much I love you without being interru-"

"Shh,"

"_What?_" Fang said, clearly agitated.

"Do you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Exactly, Iggy hasn't called our names the entire time we've been talking." Shit. I booked it down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the first thing I could out of the fridge. Max came rushing down the stairs.

"There you are," I said.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Fang came walking down the stairs to stand behind her.

"I was trying to…." I looked down to see what I was holding. "Open this pickle jar. I'm still hungry."

"Iggy, you hate pickles." Fang said smirking to himself.

"People can change, Fangers. Pickles and I have never had a close relationship but we've grown a mutual bond." I opened the jar and pulled a pickle out, taking a big bite. Man, I hate pickles. The slimy, sour juice swished around in my mouth and I tried (and probably failed) to hide my disgust. "See?" My words were mangled due to the huge chunk of pickle still in my mouth.

"Whatever, let's go." Fang said and I nodded. We ran up the stairs to grab our skate boards.

* * *

"Ready?" I asked and Fang nodded. I headed out the door and went to stand next to the car. Fang was standing in the doorway, his arms wrapped loosely around Max's waist and her arms slung up on his shoulders.

"I love you," He said and she gave him a smile.

"I love you, too. Have fun." Max said and pecked him on the lips before pushing him away from her. He let his arm extend until the point where he was too far away to touch her anymore hen jogged to the driver's door of the car.

"Dude, this is awesome." I said as I marveled at the huge building in front of us. Skate ramps were everywhere along with rails, foam pits, and snack bars. People rode on skate boards, bikes, roller skates, and even wheel chairs.

"I know, let's start on the basic half-pipe." Fang said and rolled over to the nearest empty one. I followed him.

"Let's do this,"

* * *

Let me tell you, I was way out of practice. I fell on my face about a billion times and I think my pants are going to need surgery to get rid of the massive holes in the knees now. It was a blast. Fang did another trick which totally showed me up and I shook my head at him.

"Show off," I muttered to myself but loud enough for Fang to hear.

"It's not my…..fault you….suck." Fang said each time he was low enough on the ramp for me to hear him. Whistling, I "accidently" pushed Gazzy's board so that it was in Fang's way. His eyes widened and he tried to stop his board but his momentum was built up. He collided with the piece of wood and flew straight into the side of the half-pipe, face first. I busted out laughing.

"Not cool, dude." I continued to strain my abdomen with fits of laughter while he glared at me.

"That was…priceless." I choked out. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's getting late. Let's grab some food then head home." He said and I nodded, following him to the food area.

* * *

"Two bacon burgers, please and Fang will have…." I looked at him.

"Same," He said. The girl at the register cracked her gum loudly and gave Fang a flirtatious smile.

"Mmk, that will be $10.54." She said in a husky voice. Fang looked disgusted but I guess she couldn't tell. "How's about you and me catch a movie some time?" The girl asked.

"I have a girlfriend, thanks." Fang said before handing her the money. Her face visibly dropped and turned into a scowl. She flipped her hair before heading to get our food. I chuckled. She placed a tray down with four burgers on it. I grabbed the piece of plastic and went to find us an empty table which wasn't very hard. The place was almost empty now. Our burgers were gone before we could even say "Mmmm" and then it was time to head home.

The engine revved to life and Keith Urban's _Without You_ started to play. I looked over to see Fang's face stoic.

"You're thinking about Max aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm always thinking about Max." He said.

"You know what I mean. I'm pretty sure we both know that I heard your guys' conversation this morning. I can tell your terrified too, Fang. But there's nothing to be terrified of. You guys will make it. I've never seen anyone make you this happy before and I can tell Max feels the same towards you."

"Thanks, Igs." He said and I swear I saw him tearing up but he held them back and continued to drive home.

* * *

**A/N To anyone who has questions for me, PM me and I'll try to answer them next chapter. Once again, I apologize for taking so long. To Elemental Dragon Slayer: I am a girl but I call everyone dude so… and I listened to Halestorm. I like them. They are almost a rougher version of Evanescence. To MPHknows: Duh! I like them. : ) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and my mom's house doesn't have internet. A warning to all of you, this chapter is **_**REALLY**_** sappy, but needed. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the teenage girls.**

* * *

Max POV

Today was the day. My alarm was set for 6-o-clock but I woke up at 5:30, too restless to sleep anymore. I bolted out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into day-clothes within 15 minutes. I then ran to Fang's room and clambered into the doorway without knocking. Iggy had left two weeks ago and Fang was heading back today. He stood in the middle of his room. His head turned to the side when he heard me and he turned. His arms opened and he said no words. I walked into them with tears in my eyes and clung to him. He just stroked my hair and held me just as tightly. I snuffled.

"I wanted to help you pack," I choked out between sobs.

"That's okay, I already did. I want to spend every minute with you until the time I have to leave."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. He lowered his head and squeezed me tighter against him and I wound my hands into his hair. The kiss was filled with longing and sadness, but also hope and love. I wanted him to always be there for me and I wanted to always be there for him.

We pulled apart breathless. Fang scooped me up and carried me to his bed. He sat down and placed me on his lap so he could hold me. I buried my face into his neck and he rocked me back and forth like a baby but I needed it. Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable but I didn't care. I was losing the one person that I loved most in this world.

"I just want you to know that no matter how far apart we are, I will always find a way back to you. You make me feel like I'm not only living to protect Angel but I'm also living to love you and be there to comfort you when you're sad and be the person you tell all of your secrets to. I don't want this to ruin us and the only way that's going to happen is if we let it so don't let it, please." Fang practically begged me. I pulled away from his neck and stared straight into his eyes where I saw pure and raw emotion. He was just as scared as I was and he wanted me to know that.

"I won't," I answered him. "I'll talk to you every night, whether it be by text message or skype or even by letter. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Stay out of trouble, don't relapse and go back to your old ways. It only causes your mother and sister trouble. I know you only do it because it gets your mom's attention and you can't help it but you have to try. For me. Just do it for me." Fang stared at me for a second, either mad, or shocked, or both.

"I will," he finally said. I gave him the smallest of smiles and he gave me a ghost of a kiss in return. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat."

* * *

My mom had written a note that was taped to the fridge. It read:

_ Max,_

_I heard you two getting up early and thought you would want to be alone until Fang has to go at 12:00pm. I'll be back at 11:15 to come and pick you up._

_ Love, Mom._

I looked at the clock and saw that it was barely 7:00. Fang was rummaging through the cabinets for cereal.

"Okay, we have 4 hours left together. What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, we could watch a movie or go do something in town together or just…..enjoy each other's company." The slight smirk on his face told me he was thinking about a little more than "enjoying each other's company" and my face turned beet red. He chuckled.

"I think watching a movie and enjoying each other at the same time sounds good." I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Great, let's get started." He went to lean down but I ducked away from him.

"After breakfast, silly boy," I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Not cool, Max. Here my girlfriend is offering a hot make-out session before I have to leave to go back home and she makes me wait?" He pouted. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You pouted," I replied and handed him a bowl of cereal. He glared at me as I smirked.

* * *

We popped the DVD into the player and sat snuggled together on the couch. I tucked my feet in and leaned against Fang who had one arm slung over the arm rest and the other around me. I looked up at his face to see him staring down at me with pure affection. His hand came up and brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. I caressed his face with my hand and smiled at him, not even needing to kiss him to feel content. But when he did kiss me I didn't object. I smiled against his lips and cupped the back of his neck. His tongue traced the bottom of my lower lip and I opened admitting its entrance. At first the kiss was just exploring but it turned heated and sweet and affectionate pretty fast.

Fang's hand slipped below the hem of my shirt and grazed the skin above the waistline of my jeans. I pulled away from him gasping for air. He looked at my face, eyes were full of worry.

"What's wrong? Did I take it too far?" I shook my head and crashed my lips onto his again only this time I slipped my hands beneath _his _shirt. A slight tremor went through him at the sudden chill of my hands being on his abdomen. I smirked against his kiss and he smiled. Our position was now me straddling his waist with him lying on the couch, back propped up against the arm. He flipped us so that it was me on the bottom and I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we finally pulled apart we were panting for air. Fang moved to lie on the couch behind me and I turned so that I could snuggle up to him. We lie there and talked for the rest of our time together.

* * *

"It's almost time for you to go." I said and looked up at his face.

"I know," He rubbed his thumb back and forth on my cheek absentmindedly. "Come with me to my room. I want to show you something." He got up from the couch and pulled me with him.

When we were in his room he shut the door and sat me on the bed. He tugged his shirt off and I looked away to hide my blush. I still couldn't help noticing his sexy abs.

"Hey, look at me." He said and I did. He turned to the side and I gave him a quizzical look. My eyes scanned up and down his right side and then I saw it. In black ink was a Chinese symbol similar to a D. I didn't realize I was reaching out until I touched Fang's side with my finger, tracing the sign. I had seen Fang shirtless but I had never noticed this before. It was in the middle of his right side a little on his back.

"What does it mean?" I asked and looked up at his face.

"It means strength. I got it when I was 15. For my dad. He was my strength." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Why are you showing me this now?" I asked wiping the water away from my face.

"Because I want you to know that he's not my only strength anymore." I smiled up at Fang and rose to hug him.

"Thank you," I said and pulled away. I handed him his shirt and he pulled it over his head.

* * *

"Max! Fang! Time to go!" I heard the front door open and my mother call up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back and grabbed Fang's suitcase. He snatched it from my hand and entwined our fingers.

We sat in the backseat. Fang's arm wrapped around me from behind and my head rested on his shoulder. Our free hands were interlocked in front of us. The car rolled along the highway and as we grew closer to the airport my stomach twisted into a bigger knot.

"Take a deep breath," Fang whispered in my ear and I did as I was told. "Now let it out," I did. "Better?" I nodded and his arm tightened around me. "Good."

* * *

"We're here," My mom said as we parked the car. My stomach clenched and Fang's grip on me tightened. We exited the car and walked through the airport going through the whole procedure. Not once did Fang let go of my hand. We got to the security gate and stopped. Fang turned toward my mom first.

"Thank you for taking me in, Valencia. And thank you for being a courteous host. It was an honor to be able to meet you and your family." He glanced at me on the word family. My mom was misty and you could tell. She opened her arms and gave Fang a gigantic hug which he was not expecting but he hugged back.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter." She said and pulled away. He nodded. Fang turned towards me and I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I felt my shoulder dampen and pulled my head back to see Fang's eyes were leaking as well. I held his face in my hands.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." He said and cupped my hands with his own. I kissed him. I heard a couple of snuffles to our right and pulled away to see my mom and a couple of teenage girls crying while watching us.

"Well, don't let us interrupt you. Say goodbye," One of the girls said. I smiled at Fang and he smiled back.

"Call me as soon as you land, okay?"

"I will." With one last kiss he picked up his suitcase and entered the line. I watched as he passed through the metal detector. He turned around one last time and gave me a small wave. I waved back.

* * *

**A/N I know. Sappy, right? Thank you guys for the reviews last chapter. To MPH Knows: I haven't heard of the Doobie Brothers but I'll try them out. My favorite band from the 70s is Cameo. To I Am a kick ass Princess: Uhhh…..Kawaii? What? Sorry, I was confused, haha. To Stephano: Get ready….are you ready? This is gonna sound crazy but I'm not a fan of Green Day. I like their song Know Your Enemy and that's it. I HATE Lil Wayne though, so I feel ya. Some people don't listen to music for the message, they listen for the beat. Most of the time I listen for the meaning in a sing but there are a few occasions where I just like the way it flows. To Guest: That makes me feel really good that you think I'm an incredible person. A lot of people don't. I'm not super confident so your review makes me feel really nice inside. To WingsRock72: Why, thank you. I like to think so myself. ;) I listen to A LOT of music so I get funny looks when I come to school one day singing Pierce the Veil and the next day I come singing 2Pac (Tupac). Well, thank you guys so much for following my story and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! You're welcome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Fang POV

The plane landed in the airport and I waited about ten minutes before pulling out my phone, deciding it was safe.

(_Fang, __**Max**_)

_Hey, Max. I landed safely. I luv and miss u._

_**Great. I luv and miss you too. Get some rest for me. **_

I put my phone away and waited for the pilot to announce that we were getting off.

* * *

My mother waited for me at the baggage station. She was dressed in a gray skirt suit, a cell phone pressed to her ear. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her face was wrinkled from years of being a single mother and having to deal with a kid like me. I saw what Max was talking about now and I felt terrible for the way I acted. But I couldn't feel too bad. I mean, it helped to introduce me to Max.

"Don't you 'Grace' me; if he wants to wear his own clothes for the interview than let him." My mom was saying into her cell phone. "I have to go." She hung up. "Fang, how was it? Are you enlightened? Are you speaking to me?" In response I dropped my suitcase and wrapped my arms around her. She seemed startled before she returned the hug.

"Thank you, mom. I love you. I'm sorry I made it such a hassle for you to take care of two kids. I was just being selfish and couldn't see that you were trying your best." I let her go and leaned over to grab my bag.

"Well, I don't know what happened to you over there but I'm glad that it happened. I'm happy to have you back." She smiled at me.

* * *

"FANG!" I heard a little girl's voice scream as I entered our apartment. I blur of blonde whizzed through the hallway and tackled me in a hug. I stumbled backward. "I missed you."

"Hey, Angel. I missed you too. How was it here without me?"

"Boring, Iggy told me you have a girlfriend now and-" I started to shake my head at her because I hadn't exactly figured out a way to tell my mother yet. Angel cocked her head to the side and closed her mouth looking quizzical.

"What? A girlfriend?" My mother said behind me. Iggy came walking out of Angel's room. He must have been babysitting her when my mom came to pick me up. I glared at him as I set Angel down.

"Yeah, I met Valencia's daughter and….wow. I've never met anyone more incredible in my life." I got a glazed look in my eye and a small smile tugged at my lips as I thought of Max.

"Well? Tell me everything." My mom said and smiled at me. My eyes widened in shock. She was being such a…..girl. "What? Can't a mom be excited that her son finally found someone worthy of being his girlfriend. I mean I saw the way your lip twitched when you started to talk about her. Not just anyone can do that to you." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly before gesturing for us to sit on the couch so I could retell the story.

***A few months later***

Max POV

My lap top beeped from its place on my desk. I got up from my bed and walked over to it.

_BlackAsNight:_ _Skype with me._

_ CountryRocker: I would but I have Lupo sleeping over, I don't want to make her feel awkward._

_ BlackAsNight: Ask her. I'm sure she'll be fine with us skyping for just a few minutes. I want to see your face._

I looked up from his message and over to Lupo.

"Is it okay if Fang and I-" I started.

"That's fine. Skype with your boyfriend." She smirked as she exited the room.

_CountryRocker: Okay. I'll be there in a few._

I set up the camera and started a conversation with Fang. He sat in his room. It looked as if he was sitting on his bed.

"Hey," He smiled at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and smiled back.

"Well, I talked to my mom about it…and she said it would be okay for you to come up here for the summer." His smile was the widest I'd ever seen it.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you. I'll ask my mom, hol-"

"No need. My mom called her this morning and it's already arranged. I wanted to be the one to tell you so she said she would keep quiet."

"I see. Mischevious. I can't wait to meet Angel and your mom."

"I can't wait for you too either."

"Okay, well I gotta go. Lupo is waiting for me. I love you."

"I love you, too." We logged off and I headed downstairs to see the blankets all laid down in the front room, ready for the movie.

"So, how'd it go? What did you guys talk about?" Lupo asked and sat native style next to me.

"I get to visit him during summer vacation." I said and smiled at her.

"That's awesome. I'm glad you guys are able to maintain your relationship from a distance but it'll be good for you to be near him again."

"I agree." I said and we turned our attention to the screen.

* * *

"What?! That's amazing Max! I'm happy for you. We would never be mad about that. It's so you can see your boyfriend. You see us all the time. Go to him." Ella said to me when I told her, Nudge, and Gazzy the next day at school.

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it. I could never be happy with just being able to text and video chat with my boyfriend. Not being able to kiss or hug him. Worrying that he might be in danger every second we're not together. Every waking minute I-"

"Nudge!" Ella said and glanced at me. I glared at Nudge. "Thanks for that,"

"Oops," She blushed and gave me an apologetic smile.

Fang POV

I closed my lap top after talking with Max. Angel came running into my room. She hopped onto my bed next to me and I pulled her into my lap.

"Do you love Max?" She asked.

"Yes, very much so. Why?"

"I'm just glad that you're happy." She gave me a toothless grin. Two of her adult teeth were coming in.

"I think you'll like her." I said.

"Me too." She said and snuggled up to me. I stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. Before I knew it she was asleep. I carried her into her room and set her on the bed. She curled up around her teddy bear as soon as she was under the covers. I smiled at her sleeping form before leaving her room and heading to go to bed myself.

* * *

**A/N So there is the chapter. Yeah, it's kind of a filler and it wasn't that long but at least it's something. I have so many ideas for future fanfictions that I want to start after this one so I don't know for how much longer this story will continue. I will warn you when it gets to be pretty close to the end. To Sarah: That's sweet. I've never had a boyfriend nor have I ever liked anyone in that way or been liked by anyone in that way. That's why all of my fanfictions have been "Romantic". I'm trying to get better at writing about it because I've never experienced it first-hand. To WingsRock72: Are you saying that I'm your favorite fanfiction author? To MPH Knows: I actually listened to The Doobie Brothers while writing this chapter. I have heard their song Long Train Runnin' before and I like it. I also heard a few that were my favorites. Takin' It To The Streets, Without You, It Keeps You Runnin', Here To Love You, Listen To The Music, **_**and **_**China Grove. :) Thank you all for the reviews and please continue to enjoy Beneath the Dirt; Under the Ink. Send in some suggestions if you have any. :)**

**~TAGGWRITC **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm updating again for you people. You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and "Kickin' It" the shoe store.**

* * *

Max POV

_*A few weeks later*_

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" I heard. I opened my eyes groggily to see Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy above my bed. Ella held a cupcake with a candle stuck in the middle. "Make a wish," I thought for a second and then blew out the candle.

"What'd ya wish for?" Nudge asked.

"If I told you it might not come true." I smirked at her.

"She probably wished for Fang to be here," Gazzy smirked as I glared at him. He had gotten it right. I got up from bed and headed over to my desk. My phone said I had no new messages. Odd; Fang usually texts me by now. I shrugged it off and headed downstairs with Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy trailing behind me.

A note on the fridge read:

_Hey, Honey. I'm sorry I couldn't be there in the morning to wish you a happy birthday but I had to run a few errands. I'll be back this evening. Love you, Mom._

"So, since it's your birthday we wanted to take you out tonight…." Nudge glanced at Ella who nodded. Oh, no. "But we want you to have a cute outfit so we're taking you to the mall to-"

"NO! It's my birthday! Please, don't torture me!" I begged and gave her the Bambi eyes.

"Those don't work on me, Max. You're going. Be ready in ten." The guys walked out of the kitchen as I shoved the rest of my waffle in my face.

I ran up the stairs and changed into some of my favorite ripped jeans, a black T-shirt that said "Rules" with a big circle cross out sign around it, and my battered converse. I brushed my teeth and hair and ran down the stairs while slipping my phone into my pocket.

* * *

"So first, we'll head into…" Nudge and Ella droned on about all of our activities as we walked up to the massive building. I checked my phone for the millionth time in the last hour and I still saw nothing. I was starting to worry.

"Max? Are you even listening?" Ella gave me a look.

"Nope," I said and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and her and Nudge dragged me through the front doors.

* * *

"Max! You have to try this on!" Ella squealed and held up a black dress. I rolled my eyes and continued to rummage through the rack of clothes. I felt a tug on my arm and then I was being shoved into a dressing room with the dress. I glared at the door before picking up the black cloth. It was an A-line skirt. On the bodice in front the neckline went to a little above my collar bone but a big hole was cut in the shape of a heart right where my chest would be and in the back there was another hole at the top of the back. I wrinkled my nose but I knew they would just send me back in if I didn't try it on so I stripped and slipped it on. It went to about three inches above my knee. I stepped out of the room and turned in a circle for Nudge and Ella.

"We're buying that." They said in unison and before I could protest they started talking again.

"We need shoes to go with your dress. Let's head over to Kickin' It." Ella suggested and Nudge nodded trying to pull me out of the dressing room.

"Whoa, hold up. I have to go change back into my other clothes. I'll be out in a second." As I slipped into the room I checked my phone again. Still nothing. I bit my lip contemplating on calling him. It was my birthday and he wasn't texting me. Did he forget? Is he in trouble? Did something happen? _Max, stop freaking yourself out. He's probably fine. _I sighed and changed back into my regular clothes.

* * *

"These," Ella said handing me a simple black pair of pumps with two straps around the top. I tried them on and walked around for her. "Max, you aren't complaining. What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, I think they'll go great with the dress." I said but she didn't look convinced.

"Okay," She said and went to go pay for the shoes.

* * *

"Let's go get you ready." Ella and Nudge said as they pulled me up the stairs.

I wasn't listening to their chatter as they curled my hair and did my makeup. They left the curled hair down. My makeup was very natural. I wore clear gloss on my lips, a thin coat of mascara, and my eye shadow was a light gold color. I changed into my dress and heels and when I came out of the bathroom I twirled around for them.

"Max, what's wrong? I know something is. You haven't complained since we bought the dress." Nudge said. They gestured for me to sit on the bed and they sat on either side of me.

"I'm worried. Fang hasn't texted me at all today, which isn't like him at all, especially not on today of all days. He would never forget my birthday." Nudge and Ella cast a glance at each other across me and smiled.

"He's fine, Max. Trust us." Nudge said and I gave her a quizzical look.

"How do you know?"

"We just do." Ella answered.

"Hey, are you guys all done in here? Can I see Max?" Gazzy said as he entered my room. He stopped and stared at me. I stood up and held my arms out, palms up, as if to say "see?".

"Max, you look hot." He smirked as I glared at him then rolled my eyes.

"Thanks,"

"Max! I'm home! I have a surprise for you! Come down here!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. My friends all looked at each other with excitement written all over their faces. I walked slowly to my door and down the stairs making sure to watch the ground to make sure that I didn't fall on my face.

"What is it, mo-" I stopped when I looked up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," Fang said as he smiled at me. His hands were in his dress pant's pockets. He wore his black sneakers along with a button up shirt with the pants. I ran into his arms and he lifted me off the ground. Tears threatened to spill but I choked them back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my head back.

"You thought I was just going to text you on your seventeenth birthday? Yeah, no." He smiled at me again. I leaned up to kiss him and he eagerly leaned down. Our lips met and sparks exploded. We pulled apart and my smile returned automatically.

"I didn't know how much I've missed kissing you." Fang said.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too." I pulled away and turned around to see my mom and friends watching us and grinning.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked pointedly looking at Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy. They just nodded and I stuck my tongue out at them.

* * *

**A/N That's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. :) Max's outfit is on my profile. I didn't know how to explain it. Just imagine that the dress is black. To WingsRock72: Thank you so much! That makes me feel amazing inside. Again, if you have any suggestions just review. Please, continue to keep reading Beneath the Dirt; Under the Ink. R & R!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry about that notification for the chapter update earlier. I just made a couple punctuation changes in chapter 20. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and McDaniel's restaurant.**

* * *

Max POV

"Ready to go?" Fang asked and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We're all going out to dinner to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh, we don't have to do that."

"Yes, we do, Max. We already made the reservations. Let's go." Fang grabbed a fancy suit jacket off of the coat hanger and slipped it on before lacing his fingers with mine. His giant callused hands enveloped my own and they fit perfectly together.

"I borrowed a van from a friend so we could all travel in one car." My mom said and led the way out the door.

* * *

The restaurant was a big tan building with giant stone embedded columns next to its double-door entrance. Spotlights illuminated the name and a big fountain sat about ten feet in front of the entrance. My neck craned to take in the entire structure and while doing so I stumbled in my heels; as I was about to fall two strong arms wrapped around me, under my arms from behind. I turned to see Fang chuckling as he set me on my feet.

"Watch where you're going before you kill yourself." He said. I swatted his chest playfully before sliding my hand down and into his own.

The rest of the Flock followed behind and into the building we went. The front lobby was even grander than the outside. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the thirty foot high ceiling. The walls had old tapestry type designs wallpapered on and the carpet was a deep burgundy compared to their dull tannish brown. A blonde lady probably in her late twenties stood at the front desk. She wore a white dress shirt which was tucked into her black dress pants and a black apron was tied around her waist. She smiled warmly at us as we approached.

"Reservations under 'Martinez', party of six." My mother said.

"Ah, yes. Welcome. Right this way." She gave us another smile and led us through the maze of tables to a huge booth in the corner.

"Thank you," My mother said graciously for all of us as we sat down.

"My pleasure, is there anything else I can get for any of you?" We all shook our heads. She nodded, handed us our menus and then scurried off to seat the next customer.

"This place seems so expensive. You didn't have to take me here. "I told everyone but mostly my mom.

"You let me worry about the money. This is your night, sweetheart. Enjoy it." I smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

"Omigod! That was soooo good. The steak was seasoned to perfection and that baked potato….yum…What do you guys think that green stuff was? Onions? Or peppers? I don't know but it made the potato even more delicious. God, I'm stuffed. What's the name of this place again? It's probably too expensive for me but I'll know where to come when I have the money. Did anyone w-" Gazzy clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth stopping her ramble.

"Yes, it was delicious, Nudge. Moving on," I said.

"Presents!" Ella squealed and grabbed a small present bag from under the table which I didn't see her carrying in. She handed it to me and I gave her a look. She smirked.

Inside I found a picture key chain with a photo of Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and I on one side and a picture of Fang and I curled around each other on the other. I smiled.

"I love it, Ella. Thank you." She smiled back.

"My turn! My turn!" Nudge said and basically threw a small box at me. I opened the top and saw a charm bracelet. On it were two charms. One was a heart and the other was a pair of headphones. "The heart was to represent all of us that love you and the headphones represent your love of music. I thought you could add more when you wanted to."

"Thank you, Nudge. It's beautiful." I smiled at her.

"I guess I'll go now." Gazzy said and handed me his present. I unwrapped the paper to see a picture frame with a picture of Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and I as kids. Gazzy had an extremely wide grin on his face and I stood laughing beside him. Nudge's arms were wrapped around Ella who was crying, trying to comfort her. Her hair stuck up in a whole assortment of places and soot coated her face and hair. I laughed at the image while Ella glared at Gazzy.

"I'll go next." My mom said and handed me another present. It was a paper folded into fourths. I unfolded it to see a signed poster of _Pierce The Veil_. I smiled.

"Aww, mom, thanks!" I said and reached for her hand across the table. She took my hand and squeezed, smiling.

Fang just smiled at me and handed me his present. It was another piece of paper except it was only folded in half. I unfolded it to see a drawing of Fang and I. He was hugging me and smiling down at my face while I was smiling up at his. It was amazing. The drawing was in black and white but it didn't need color to bring tears to my eyes. I looked up to see Fang studying me. I smiled widely at him.

"It's beautiful. Did you draw it yourself?" He nodded. I leaned up and pecked his lips, leaving my lips lingering on his for just a second longer than necessary.

"I didn't know what to get you so as I was thinking I started to draw and that came up on my paper." He explained.

"I love it," He grinned and slipped his arm around my waist.

* * *

"OOOOkkkaaaayyyy, everybody it is Max's seventeenth birthday today and us here at McDaniel's want to wish her a happy day! Sing along if you know the words! Ooohhh, happy happy birthday it's your special day! We hope that it is great and fun in every single way! Hopefully your smile will never fade away! On this great and very special seventeenth birthday!" The waiters sang at our table. I blushed as the whole restaurant looked at our table. I buried my face into Fang's chest and he wrapped an arm around me.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Everyone shouted. I pulled away to see them staring at Fang and I. He turned and smiled at me as he leaned down. When our lips met everyone clapped and a few people whistled. His hand cradled my face and my hand rested on the back of his neck. As we pulled apart he gave me those last few pecks and smiled again. I felt like I couldn't stop kissing him. I had missed him so much.

"I love you, happy birthday, love." Fang whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too. Thank you. Thank you to all of you. This has been great."

"Oh, it was nothing." Ella said and waved off the thanks.

"Yeah, we just wanted to make you happy. It's your special day." Nudge said. Gazzy shrugged.

"How about we all go for a walk to burn off these calories?" My mom suggested and we all nodded.

As we headed out of the restaurant the chill night air began to creep up and down my arms causing goose bumps to rise. I rubbed my arms to bring the warmth back to them. This stupid dress didn't have any sleeves. Fang noticed and slipped off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders. It was still warm from his body heat and I held it tighter around myself.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thank you." I said and leaned into him as we walked.

The moon was out, high in the sky. A cool breeze blew through the city and as we walked I gazed around. We were in between busy streets so we traveled in the dark in between street lights. Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy walked ahead of Fang and I and my mom strolled along behind. I felt Fang shiver from the wind but he didn't complain to me. I smiled and held open the jacket for him to join me. He shook his head but I wrapped it up onto his shoulder anyway. Because he was so much taller the jacket had to twist to reach. He put his arm around my waist on the inside of the jacket and I instantly felt warmer. I had everything; the perfect boyfriend, amazing friends, a fantastic mother who cared for me. What more could I need? I could never imagine leaving any of this behind but I would soon have to.

* * *

**A/N What could Max mean? This story is pretty close to ending. Maybe five or six more chapters. It's just a cute story about Fang and Max so no major plot twists. To WingsRock72: I like the ideas but I'm not planning on carrying my story on for that much longer so I can't use them. :( To I Am a kick ass Princess: I was inspired by your suggestion. See? They all went out but not in a diner and they went for a walk but not on a beach. To MPH Knows: I'm sorry, I'm not planning on having them meet. :/ To Aspie Story Teller101: They did plan on seeing each other on summer break but for Max's birthday Fang flew out to see her as a surprise. You only have a few more chances to review any suggestions you think I should put in here so I would do that soon if you have any. Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you continue to enjoy. :)**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry, for the wait but here's your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else.**

* * *

Max POV

"How about this?" I asked Fang. His face scanned my body on my computer screen and then he glanced back up into my eyes. His school had gotten out for summer break a week early for whatever reason and he was helping me pick my outfit for the first day of my last week of school.

"I don't like the shorts." He commented and I looked down. I was in a pair of black denim shorts that were about six inches above my knee along with a blue t-shirt. I looked back up at Fang and quirked an eyebrow while smirking at him.

"Why?"

"Uhh…um..they're kind of short." He commented looking flustered and blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"It's hot over here Fang. I need to wear light clothing."

"But I don't want anyone checking you out without me there to glare at them." He argued. I laughed.

"That's too bad. I have to go eat breakfast and drive to school. I love you." I said while walkibng to my laptop.

"I still don't like those shorts but fine. I love you, too." I smiled at him before closing my computer and ending the conversation.

* * *

"Hey, Max. Aren't you excited for school to end? It's almost over! Summer, here we come! You get to visit Fang and I get to show off my new bikini. This will be amazing. Too bad Ella and I can't come with you to the city. I've heard that skater boys are pretty cute. Oh, well. There's always pictures. I'll video chat with you and-" I glared at Nudge and her mouth instantly shut.

"Thank you." I said and took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong, Max?" Ella asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet but I feel it coming. Whatever, it's probably just some nervous jitters about meeting Fang's family. Anyway, I gotta go to class. Bye." I said and turned to head to English.

The bees in my stomach just got worse as the day progressed. A tugging sensation in my gut told me that something was going to happen and it wasn't necessarily good but not bad either. It was the strangest feeling.

* * *

When I got home I decided to start packing for my trip since it was going to be for a while. I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and started to pack some of my clothes. I was folding them when my mom walked into my room. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ran to her side.

"I don't know how you're going to take this, honey, but there is something I have to tell you." She gestured for me to sit on my bed. I sat down next to her. She sniffled a few times before continuing. "Well, some good news is that they caught the man who….killed your father. He's been in jail for about three years now. I wanted to tell you about it then but you had been having such an amazing time with your friends and our home that I didn't want to remind you why we had moved here in the first place. The slightly bad news is that ever since then we haven't been in witness protection which means that I've been paying the full rent and everything for the last three years and its costing me. I've crunched the numbers and we just can't afford the house and the farm anymore. I need to go back to work and that means the type where I'm not working from home anymore. I found a job but….this is equally good and bad news. The job is in the same city that Fang and his family live in. But that means that we'll have to move there. Away from the farm, away from your friends, and away from the quiet environment that you've grown to love so much." She sat there gauging my reaction. I didn't know what to feel. I wouldn't see Ella, Nudge, or Gazzy anymore but I would be able to go to school with Fang and be with him all the time. I stared at the floor.

"When." I said.

"What?" My mother asked.

"When?" I asked and looked straight at her. I could tell she was feeling terrible for keeping this from me.

"I'm moving everything out of the house the week after you leave to go to Fang's." She said.

"Then I'm staying until then. I want as much time to say goodbye to my friends as possible. I'm sure Fang will understand." She nodded.

"I'm sure he will too. Thank you, Max." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. She smiled weakly at me before leaving the room. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away before logging onto my computer to see if Fang was online. He was. I sat waiting for him to accept my chat request.

"Hey, Max." His smiling face popped up on the screen. After seeing my facial expression his smile dropped. "What's the matter?" He asked and I explained everything.

"I really want to be with you but I need that extra week to say goodbye to my friends. I hope you understand." I said and looked down.

"Hey," his tone made me look up. "Of course I understand. Take all the time you need. I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I love you." My eyes brimmed with salty tears as I smiled at him.

"Thank you." It came out as a breathy whisper. "I love you, too." I closed the laptop and wiped the water out of my eyes before continuing to pack my bag.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ella screamed when I told my friends at school the next day. "YOU CAN'T MOVE!"

"Shhh…Ella people are staring." I said.

"I don't care! This is not okay! Not! Okay! You're one of my best friends! You can't just move!"

"Well, I kind of have to." I said.

"Ella's right, Max. We'll miss you too much. Isn't there any other way to fix your problem?" Gazzy said. I shook my head.

"I already looked into it. I've come up with every possible way to get the money and it's just not possible. I don't want to move anymore than you guys want me to move."

"It's okay, guys. Don't make Max feel guilty. It's not her fault. This is tougher for her than it is for us. I mean, she doesn't know what to feel. She'll be with fang but she'll be away from us. Put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't you be confused too?" Nudge pointed out and I smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks, Nudge." She smiled at me.

"No problem, I'm just gonna miss you so much." She squeezed me with a hug and I hugged her back. I was going to miss them so much.

* * *

**A/N Short? Yes. Important. Also yes. Max is moving. That was my plot twist. Not big but still a twist. How many of you expected it? To WingsRock72: Yes I will be doing another fanfiction after this one but it has nothing to do with this story. It isn't a sequel. Sorry, :/ To DannyWings: Hopefully my next story will entertain you. :) It saddens me to hear that a lot of you will be sad when this story ends but not everything can go on forever and I hope you will continue to read my fanfictions when this story is over. I have so many ideas! Love you guys! Read and Review!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Yay! School is finally out for me so I'll try to update a lot more often. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Meg.**

* * *

Max POV

"Can you help me lift that box, Nudge?" I pointed to a box in the corner of the room. Today was the day. I was leaving for good. I felt numb. The world was just a fog around me. Everyone was solemn.

"Sure," Nudge said weakly and lifted it with me. We carried it to the car. I looked back at the house and saw that it was now completely empty. We shut the hatch and walked around to join the others at the front of the car. Ella, Gazzy, my mom, Nudge, and I stood in a circle.

"I'll let you say goodbye." My mom put a hand on my shoulder and then walked to the truck. I looked at Ella first and she gave me a watery smile. We squeezed each other with a hug.

"I can't believe you're leaving." She sniffled.

"I can't believe it either. I'm gonna miss you. We'll Skype all the time, agreed?"

"Agreed." She let me go. I turned to Nudge next.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. No more torturing you at the mall, or giving you makeovers, or staying up late talking, or spending the night at each other's house, or-", My laugh stopped her. "What?"

"You'll always be the same old Nudge." I grinned at her then gave her a hug. I then turned to Gazzy who smiled shyly at me. He took his hands out of his pockets and held his arms out for me to walk into. I squished him with a big hug and smiled.

"If Fang gives you any trouble, let me know." He winked. I laughed.

"I will." I pulled one arm back and gestured for Ella and Nudge to join us in a group hug. "I'm gonna miss all of you so much." I said and tears brimmed my eyes. "Luckily I got that extra week to see you. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Max." Ella said.

"Time to go, Max!" My mom called. I pulled away and gave my friends one last look before jogging to the truck door.

"Bye!" I said and waved out my window as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye! If you meet any single cute guys don't forget to tell me!" Nudge shouted. I laughed and turned to face forward in my seat, closing my window as I did so.

* * *

Fang only lived a state away so we decided to drive but it was still a long distance. My forehead leaned against my window as the miles went by achingly slow. My mom drove the truck but glanced at me every so often to see how I was holding up. She could tell I was upset about leaving but glad that I would have Fang 24/7. The truck pulled into a parking spot in front of an old diner a few hours after we had taken off.

"We'll eat here. We're about halfway to our new home." My mom told me while unbuckling her seat belt.

The diner was an old truck stop. It had about three customers inside and only two employees working. An older lady stood behind the counter. She wore a blue collared dress, white apron, white nurse shoes, and a nametag that said "Meg".

"What can I get you ladies today?" She asked in a cute little southern accent. She smiled at us.

"We'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a diet coke and..." My mom looked at me.

"Same. But with a regular coke please." The lady nodded and jotted down our order.

"Okay, that'll be… $11.05." My mom handed her the cash and the waitress handed her back her change along with a receipt. We sat down in a booth close to the corner of the diner. My mom sat across the table, studying me. I refused to meet her eyes and stared down at the glazed tabletop, picking at a loose corner of the plastic cover.

"Max, I don't like this anymore than you do but you need to know that we didn't have a choice. It was either move to a less expensive place or file for bankruptcy. You have to understand." Mom practically begged me. I glanced up at her.

"I do understand. We couldn't afford to live there anymore. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." I looked back down at the table.

"Two burgers and fries, one diet coke, and one regular coke." The waitress said as she set our food down.

"Thank you," My mom said and handed her a five as a tip. The waitress took it graciously.

"Well, you're mighty welcome. If there's anything else you need just let me know." She smiled and left.

I took a sip of my coke and started in on my burger.

"I know that you don't like it but please don't hold it against me. I did what I thought was best for you." My mom pleaded.

"Well, what you thought was 'best for me' ended up taking me away from my friends and making us move to a place where I don't have anyone besides Fang to comfort me and maybe Iggy." I said with a little more bite than I meant to put in.

"I see." She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." She got up and walked over to the women's room. I finished off my coke and stood to walk to the counter.

"Can I get a refill?" I asked Meg.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," She pushed a button on the soda fountain and I watched as the brown liquid bubbled and foamed in the glass. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your mother." She gave me a knowing look and I glanced away.

"It was nothing."

"Oh, honey. You don't have to be that way. Tell me everything." She set the glass down in front of me and sat on her side of the counter waiting for me to spill my guts. The strange part was; I did. I told her everything. From how Fang and I met to our relationship to the conundrum I was in now. I left out the part about why we were in witness protection before but Meg didn't push for anything.

"Sounds to me like you're in quite the pickle." She said.

"Yeah, and we could've avoided it if she'd told me when all of this first started." I glared at my glass of, now half empty, coke.

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just looking for somebody to blame?" Meg asked.

"What?" I asked. "Why would I be looking for somebody to blame?"

"Why? Because you feel distraught. You need someone else to let your anger out on." I stayed silent for a second thinking about what she'd said. "Think about it." She smiled at me and left to go scrub a few tables. I got up from my seat at the counter and headed back to our table. I finished off my burger as my mom came back to our table. She had spent at least ten minutes in the bathroom and it was obvious she had been crying. She sat down without a word and finished off her fries, burger, and drink within three minutes.

"You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and got up from our table. Meg winked at me on our way out the door and what she said swirled even faster throughout my brain. "_Someone to let your anger out on._" Was she right? Did I really blame my mom for everything or was I just looking for a way to release my frustration? I fell asleep to the dull roar of our tires on pavement, the question still bouncing around inside my skull.

* * *

**A/N Was it good? Boring? Okay? Tell me in a review! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Your support motivates me every day. :) So, I'm having a bit of a social crisis right now and it hurts me to say that I feel quite alone and if that comes out in my writing, please tell me. I want to fix it if it does. To WingsRock72: By "different subject" did you mean a different plot or a different category? It is still Maximum Ride and it is still romance but it does have a different plot. I'm prewriting it. I'm still working on a title. I want it to be a surprise for all of you so I won't tell you what it's about now but I plan on posting the first chapter after I finish this fanfic. To Guest: What do you mean? Of course I'm writing the end of my own story and of course everyone will know how it ends. To . .you: Yes. It will be Maximum Ride. It's easier for me to write fanfictions for Maximum Ride than any other book. I'm prewriting one right now and I have a really cool idea for one that I can write after I finish that one. It will be a mix of my writing talents with my writing weaknesses. So action, (my strength) and romance, (my weakness) together. :) Read & Review!**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for like a week. I don't have internet at my mom's house. Hope you enjoy! I even made it kind of long. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and no Maximum Ride characters.**

* * *

Max POV

"Max. Honey, wake up. We're here." I heard my mom's voice call to me in my dream-state.

"Huh?" I sat up straight and yawned before groggily opening my eyes. The sun told me it was around 4-o-clock. Our truck sat in front of a brick apartment building. To the side of the door sat a few recycling bins and garbage cans along with a pair of legs sticking out from behind them. Great, just great. I just arrived and I've already discovered one of our new neighbors passed out behind a trash can. I shook the thought from my brain. I had to try and be positive; for my mom's sake.

"Max? We're here." My mom's eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and still red from her crying.

"I'm sorry for what I said, mom. I didn't mean it. I don't blame you for everything. I was just upset and I wasn't thinking." I said and stared at her. Her face broke into a weak smile.

"It's alright, honey. I know you didn't mean it." She reached across the console and gave me a hug. She pulled away before telling me that Fang said he would help us move in and that he would be here soon. "We can get started while we wait." She suggested and I nodded.

We both unbuckled and grabbed one of the smaller boxes we had in the front of the truck with us to carry upstairs. As we entered the building I studied the interior. Metal mailboxes lined the wall to the left of the door and stairs that led up were to the right. My mom walked up the stairs with me trailing behind her. The hallways were clean but dingy. The doors were brown with bolted numbers on them. The carpets were clean but they were a dull cream color that looked stained. The walls were a boring amber-ish color. Lights stood at intervals along the walls. It kind of reminded me of those haunted hotels you see on TV shows. We climbed up three stair cases and then my mom stopped in front of door 302. She stuck the key in the lock and twisted the handle. You could hear the tumblers working as she unlocked the door and when it opened it opened with a load _creak._ The apartment was bigger than most I had seen but it wasn't anything spectacular. The living room was about 10x10. A sliding glass door stood on the other side.

To the left was the entrance to the kitchen. It was spacious enough to fit a small round table in. After walking past the kitchen a hallway stretched to the left leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. I walked to the first door on the right and guessed this was where my room was. My mattress was leaning against the wall. We had had our bigger stuff delivered here by professional movers. I set my box down against the wall underneath the window.

"What do you think?" I heard behind me. I turned to see my mom standing in my doorway.

"It's nice," I said.

"Well, I'm thinking it will be nicer when all of our stuff is unpacked." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Let's get the rest of our small stuff up here and then when Fang gets here we can start on the bigger boxes." She said and I nodded.

* * *

I headed down the stairs for my last box. Going up and down three flights of stairs while carrying boxes was not fun, in fact, it was quite tiring. After reaching the truck I opened the passenger side door. I stood on the metal step while reaching inside of the car so my butt was sticking out. I was wearing denim short-shorts which probably didn't leave a lot to the imagination if someone was looking at me from outside of the car so when I heard a throat clear from behind me you could probably imagine my irritation.

"You need help with that, baby?" A throaty voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around ready to give the low-life a piece of my mind before I saw who it was. Iggy stood chuckling behind me with Fang standing off to the side glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Iggy!" I said and gave him a huge hug. "That was not funny." I said and smacked him upside the head after pulling away. I then turned to Fang. He smirked down at me as I walked up to him.

"I still don't like those shorts." Fang teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said before standing on my tip-toes and kissing him.

"Why didn't _I _get a kiss?" Iggy whined in his normal voice. I pulled away from Fang and gave him a look.

"Because you're not my boyfriend, Iggy,"

"So?" He continued. I swatted his arm before standing on my tip-toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," He said and gave me a smirk.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend, Igs." Fang said and pushed him.

"Okay, so my mom and I have been moving all of our small boxes but now that you two are here we can start on the big ones." I walked to the back of the truck and opened the hatch. The door slid up like a garage door. Stacks of boxes filled the inside of the truck.

"Ready?" I said to them and they both nodded. Fang came up into the truck bed with me to help. He handed Iggy a mildly heavy box and grabbed one himself. "I'll stay down here to make sure no one steals any of the boxes and then carry one up when one of you comes back." I called to Fang and he nodded to show that he heard me. I sat in the bed of the truck with my feet dangling. A guy around my height wearing a black trench coat, dark sneakers and jeans, with dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes came walking down the street. I wouldn't have paid him much attention if it weren't for the fact of it being 75 degrees outside and he was wearing warm clothing that was all dark. He caught my eye and smirked maliciously.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing all by yourself?" His deep voice was tainted with evil intentions covered by the sickly sweetness of his tone.

"I'm not by myself. I'm just watching my stuff. Bye." I said stiffly and looked away from him as he walked up to the truck. I felt him tug on my arm and pull me off of my seat. I gasped as I fell out of the truck and my feet hit the ground. He gripped both of my wrists and pulled me toward him. "Let me go." I spit at him through gritted teeth, struggling to break away from his grasp.

"You don't gotta be like that. Why don't we get to know each other at my place?" He pulled me so that we were nose to nose.

"I wouldn't like that at all. I have a boyfriend and if you don't let me go he'll beat your ass."

"Is that so?" The man sneered.

"Yes, it is so. So why don't you let her go or you'll be _very_ sorry." Fang's deep voice spat from behind the man.

"What makes you think-" The man stopped short as he turned and saw Fang towering over him. His face was a mask of absolute loathing, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, and shadows played tricks along Fang's bone structure making him seem like a demon sent straight from hell to personally maim this guy. "Sorry, man. I don't want no trouble. You've got a hot one there." The man backed up nervously after letting me go. Fang went to stand in front of me protectively. I rubbed my wrists where the man had been gripping. They were definitely going to bruise.

"Yeah, I know. And if I ever see you near her ever again, you won't be getting any '_hot ones'_ ever again, got it?" Fang glared daggers at the guy who just nodded dumbly and ran in the other direction. He turned to face me, his hate turning to concern instantly. He cupped my face.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh, God. I shouldn't have left you alone." Fang eyes scanned my body for any hint of an injury. I reached up and cupped his chin forcing his eyes to look into mine.

"I'm fine. His grip probably bruised my wrists but that's it. It's okay. You did nothing wrong. You _saved _me. Thank you." I said and the concern started to fade in his eyes but not completely.

"You're sure you're okay? No scratches or anything?" His thumb absently stroked my cheek. I laughed at his distress because it was just so darn adorable.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's no need to worry, Fang." I smiled up at him. He started to lean down as I leaned up. Our lips met and sparks exploded like they always did. I smiled against his kiss and he smiled against mine. We pulled apart and I leaned my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and I him. We stood there hugging for a few seconds before I pulled away and headed to the front of the car to grab the small box that I still had to bring upstairs.

"Watch our stuff. I'll be right back." I said and bounded up the stairs.

* * *

"There, that's the last box." I said as Fang set down the package in the living room. "You closed the truck, right?" I asked and he nodded. Iggy stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Him and my mom had been at work organizing the boxes while Fang and I had been taking them up the stairs. My mom walked past Iggy and into the living room.

"Thank you, boys, for all of your help. Why don't you join us for dinner?" She asked. Fang glanced at Iggy and they both nodded like that sounded good. "Great, pizza?" She asked and we all nodded once again. Fang sat on the floor leaning against the wall. I walked over and sat on his lap. I sat so that my head leaned on his shoulder and my legs were tucked up so that they kind of hugged his side.

"Ugh, what do you eat, fatty?" he complained and I grinned and patted my belly. He chuckled and put his arms around me to hold me to him and started to rock gently as if I was a baby. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling.

"The pizza place doesn't deliver here so I'll have to go and pick it up. I trust that nothing will happen while I'm gone." My mom said as she hung up the phone and gave Fang and I a pointed look.

"Mom! Gross," I said, sitting up and scrunching up my nose. She laughed lightly and grabbed her keys.

"Keep an eye on them, Iggy." She said and patted his shoulder as she walked by to the door.

"Will do, Ms. Martinez. Will do." He grinned and my mom smiled before she closed the door.

"Let's have some fun," Iggy's grin turned evil as he looked at us and my eyes widened in fear as I glanced down at Fang. He just shook his head as if he knew what Iggy was talking about and it was not going to be good.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Did you like it? I even put in a little Fax for you. To Stephano: Hey, man. Where ya been? I was starting to worry. To NerdAndProud77: Thank you! That's really nice. :) To TheKingOfOkay: What did you mean by "if I need anything for future reference"? Are you talking about the farm stuff? Sorry, I was kind of confused…:/ To feather flyer: "Huh…" was your review….was that a your confused "huh?" or a that was interesting "huh," or what? Just wondering. To MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatnissKy: Aw, thank you! That means a lot. :) To TheGirlWhoScaredYou: Yeah, that was for you. It cut off the rest of your name for some reason. Sorry about that. :/ To WingsRock72: Wow…THANK YOU SO MUCH! That was one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. "…u r the best author ever!" and last but not least To I Am a kick ass Princess: Haha, thanks for the tip and it can't be as bad as mine. Especially because I've never even had one. Haha, I love the word rubbish. It makes me think of British slang which I find funny because it's still more proper sounding than English in America. :) Thank you all so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. If you have any requests please put them in a review and I will see if I can squeeze them in these last few chapters. **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara) **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Another chapter! Just for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

Iggy started to walk to the kitchen. I glanced back at Fang before getting up to follow him, Fang following suit. Iggy rummaged through the cabinet under the sink as Fang and I stood in the doorway.

"After your mom and I finished organizing we started to unpack the boxes in the kitchen and I found some empty spray bottles." He continued to search through the cabinet before pulling out three spray bottles. The pieces clicked in my head and I cocked my eyebrow quizzically.

"You wanna have a water fight…with spray bottles…in an apartment full of boxes?" I asked.

"I was thinking more a water fight with spray bottles around the building." He grinned and I smiled back. I looked up to see Fang smirking.

"You are so on." I challenged. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Three…Two…One…GO!" Iggy raced in one direction, Fang in another, and I in another. We had started the game by facing away from each other and counting down from three. We had ten seconds to run away from the others before we could start spraying each other. I raced into the building and ran up the stairs. I crouched on the second step of the second staircase, waiting for my first victim. Iggy was glancing behind him as he walked up the first flight of staircases. I took my chance and jumped out from my hiding spot.

"Agh!" Iggy cried as he received a face full of water. "MAX!" I chuckled as I ran away down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase I swerved around and went in the opposite direction of the door, hiding beneath the first set of stairs. Iggy came whipping around the corner but I was covered by the shadows so he ran right past me and down the hall.

"Hello." I heard behind me and jumped about a foot in the air. Fang sprayed my face with his bottle and chuckled as he ran off. Of course he had been hiding beneath the stairs too. I wiped the water from my face and started to run out of the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" I heard Iggy call from behind me, down the hallway. I sprinted outside and ran to duck behind the garbage cans next to the homeless guy.

* * *

The game continued like that for at least another thirty minutes and by then I was soaked. I glanced behind me to see if anyone was following as I ran into the alley next to the apartment building. I bumped into a wall who then trapped me with his arms. Fang stood with his hands on either side of my face; his water bottle hooked onto his left hand's thumb. My back was against the side of the building. He was drenched from head to toe. His clothes clung to his body, showing off his muscles, and his hair stuck to his forehead. It curled when it was wet and it was extremely attractive.

"Hey," He said in a deep voice, his face merely inches from mine.

"Hey," I said and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I reciprocated immediately, dropping my water bottle and tangling my hands in his hair. He dropped his as well and his hands went to my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other and it made me smile. The game was forgotten as the kiss intensified. Then came Iggy.

"HA!" He cried as he poured the rest of the water in his water bottle on top of us. "VICTORY!"

We immediately pulled apart. I spit water out of my mouth and Fang shook his head like a dog, spraying water everywhere.

"Fang! Stop!" I laughed and held my hands up to block the droplets. He grinned at me as he paused.

"I WIN, LOSERS!" Iggy shouted in victory and did a little dance. I laughed.

"Let's head upstairs to dry off." I suggested. They nodded. I turned Fang around and hopped on his back. "Carry me, peasant." I said and he shook his head at me before putting his arms beneath my legs and supporting my weight. My arms wrapped around his neck and he stood up straight. I pointed forward. "Onward!" His chuckle shook his entire body and I felt it against my stomach which was squished against his back.

* * *

When we arrived at the apartment I jumped off of Fang's back and took the liberty of searching through the boxes for the towels. After 5 minutes of searching I finally found them. I handed one to Fang and one to Iggy before taking another for myself.

"Do you have any music?" Iggy asked and I nodded.

"I'll go grab my IPod and IHome if you empty the water bottles and put them back under the sink." He agreed and went to the kitchen. I ran to my room and looked for which box had my little stuff in it. "Found it!" I shouted out to them and walked out of my bedroom. I plugged it into an outlet in the living room and picked a playlist, setting it on _SHUFFLE_.

"_Somebody call 9-1-1. Shawty, fire burning on the dance floor. Whoa-oah-oah!" _I started to dance as Iggy and Fang glanced at each other with quirked eyebrows. Iggy with grin and Fang with a smirk. I pulled Iggy into the middle of the room and started to dance with him. We sang with the song as Fang laughed and shook his head at us.

"SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!" We both finished.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day." _The next song started. I smiled and walked up to Fang.

"May I have this dance?" I asked as I held my hand out to him.

"Yes, you may." He said and took my hand. He put his hands on my waist as I put my arms around his neck. We swayed to the slow beat of the song.

"_I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, (My girl, my girl). Talkin' 'bout my girl (My girl)." _ I smiled as Fang gently sang me the lyrics. He twirled me around and brought me back to him. I glanced over and saw Iggy slow dancing with a broom. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Today hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. There was still a hole inside of me that missed Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy but I knew that I could visit them anytime and I would meet new friends in school when it came around. I was enjoying being serenaded by Fang when I heard a clatter.

"Oh, Broomy! My love, are you alright?" I heard Iggy say. He had dropped the broom onto the ground and was now kneeling over it. Fang glanced back at him and sighed like he needed to make new friends. The song ended and he dipped me.

"Well, thank you very much for that, kind sir." I said with a straight face.

"The pleasure's all mine, miss." He bowed and kissed the back of my hand. We both started to laugh.

* * *

We continued to listen to music until my mom came home with the pizza. She walked into the room to see Iggy singing _Ke$ha_ and jumping around the room while Fang and I sat on the ground and peed ourselves laughing. She smiled and shook her head at the sight before walking to the kitchen and setting the pizza down on the counter. We headed to the kitchen to grab a slice.

"Is it okay if we eat in my room, mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go ahead, sweetie." She said. I grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and a paper plate before heading to grab my music player.

We sat in a circle in the middle of my room; Fang to my right and Iggy to my left.

"So, what's school like?" I asked and took a bite of my pizza.

"School is…it's…well, I know one thing for a fact. The girls are going to hate you because you're dating Fang." Iggy said. I glanced over to see Fang paying a lot of attention to his pizza.

"Is that so?" I said and Iggy nodded.

"Yup. Fang's been fighting them off every day at school since he's been back." Iggy took a huge bite of pizza before continuing. "There are a few girls that don't care and I think you'll find them to be good friends. Anything to add, Fangles?"

"I think you've said enough." Fang glared at Iggy who was completely oblivious.

"He just earned you brownie points, Fang. I would be thanking him. Fighting off all those girls for me? That's really sweet." I smiled and snuggled up into his side. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you." He said and I pecked his lips before saying it back.

* * *

"Fang?! Iggy?! Did you want me to drive you home?!" My mom called and they both yelled a "Sure!" We got up and headed out of the room.

"Thank you, Ms. Martinez. For everything." Fang said and Iggy the same.

"You're very welcome." My mom smiled at them and grabbed her keys.

"Bye, Igs. See you soon." I said and gave him a hug.

"See ya, Maxie." He grinned back. I walked over to Fang and kissed him.

"Bye, love you." I said and he said the same. I locked the door after they left and headed to get ready for bed. Maybe this move wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, it was kind of random but it was a chapter! To TheKingOfOkay: What type of stories? What could you help me with? To AFanOfFax: I know Max is supposed to be able to kick butt and she didn't last chapter but I want my story to be realistic and the only reason she can kick ass in the book is because she's been trained and genetically altered to be stronger than a full grown man. She's still tough in my story but not as tough as in the book. To MaximumFan: Thank you! That means a lot to me that this is one of the best fanfictions you have ever read. :) It makes me feel really good inside. To WingsRock72: Wow. That's awesome. I'm following a couple stories where I can't wait for the author to update and I'm glad that this is one of those stories for you. :) Thank you all sooo much for reading this and I hope you are all having a fantabulous summer. :)**

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

Max POV

"Did you get my package?" Ella asked from my computer screen.

"Yeah. Why was there a note that said I couldn't open it until you said I could?" I asked holding up the small rectangle.

"You'll see. Open it now." She smiled evilly. It wasn't the same as seeing her in person but it was the next best thing. We'd been video chatting for the first month since my move. Fang and Iggy had been visiting me a lot and they had even helped me unpack my room. My lime green curtains hung from my window over my white dresser. My blue bedspread was decorated with bright green and turquoise pillows. The rest of my room was plain except for a few photos here and there. I cautiously opened Ella's package as she stared me down. God knows what she sent me and judging from her excited look I was not going to enjoy it. Once the cardboard flaps were open I glanced into the box.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't it cute? It was on sale while I was shopping for one for myself and I thought it would look incredible on you." She mused. I pulled the bikini out of the box with two fingers as if I was afraid it would give me rabies.

"Do I look like the type of girl that would wear a bikini?" I asked her with an eyebrow quirked.

"You have the perfect body for one so…yes." She answered while I rolled my eyes at her.

"Max! Fang's here!" My mom called.

"Ohhh, yes! He can help me persuade you into wearing it." Ella beamed.

"What makes you think he'll be on your side?" I asked, giving her a look.

"He's a guy, it's a bikini, you're his girlfriend. Duh." I shook my head at her as I heard my door open.

"Is that yours?" Fang asked when he saw the bikini I was still holding.

"No. Ella bought it for me and she's trying to convince me to wear it." I glared at Ella as she smiled innocently at me.

"I'm with Ella." Fang said as he leaned down and kissed my temple. My mouth dropped.

"Dude, why?" I asked.

"Because. I'm a guy, you're my girlfriend, it's a bikini." He quirked an eyebrow at me as if he was asking if I was new.

"Ha! Told you!" Ella called from my computer.

"Why should I listen to either of you?" I questioned.

"Because I'm your best friend and Fang's your boyfriend and you'd look super-hot in that bikini?"

"Uh, no."

"Why? You scared?" Fang challenged me and I glared at him.

"No. Fine, get out and let me change." I pushed him out the door and shut it. "You too, missy." I turned my computer screen to face the wall. I stripped down and changed into the black and white swimsuit. It was black with white polka dots. Luckily, it wasn't a string bikini so it covered my hips a bit more. It tied in the back like a halter.

"You done?" Ella asked. I turned the computer around to face me. "OMIGOD! That looks incredible on you! Your stomach is so flat and tan! And look at those toned long legs! Fang is gonna love it!" Ella squealed. I walked to my door and opened it to see Fang's back.

"Come in," I said and turned to walk back to my desk with Fang following behind me. I cast a secretive glance over my shoulder to see him checking out my butt. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face him. His eyes scanned my body before settling on my face with a grin.

"You look hot." He said and put his hands on my waist, pulling me towards him. He kissed me and a quiet moan escaped my lips. The corners of his mouth turned upwards against mine.

"Guys? Still here." Ella said from the computer. I pulled away from Fang and looked over at Ella.

"Sorry,"

"S'fine. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist you." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, I've gotta go. I promised Nudge we'd meet up at the park today. Bye, Max."

"Bye, Ella." I smiled and closed my computer screen. When I turned around Fang stood a mere inches away. "Ah!"

"Where were we?" He said in a low voice before swooping down and capturing my lips with his. My arms draped around his neck and his hands ran up and down my bare back, the tips of his fingers tickling me. His body pressed against mine just felt…right. Like he was my missing piece. I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth and a small groan of satisfaction escaped him. It was extremely sexy. I pulled away and the look on his face made me giggle.

"Sorry, I just think I need to cover up a bit more." I said and walked passed him to my dresser.

"I think you're just fine," He said and pulled my hips back towards him. I turned and pushed his chest away.

"Fang…" I warned and turned back towards my dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of short-shorts. I slipped them on over my bikini bottoms and walked to my closet to grab a sheer black collared shirt tank.

"I'll grab a towel then we can head to your house so you can change into a bathing suit, then we can pick up Iggy." I said as I slipped past him and out of my room.

"I have a feeling you're in control of this relationship." Fang said and I turned in the doorway to face him.

"Oh, that's more than just a feeling, sweetie. It's the truth." I smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ready to meet Angel and my mom?" Fang asked as we stood outside his door. I nodded. He opened it and I immediately heard the patter of little feet.

"Fang!" A little girl's voice squealed and Fang was almost knocked over in a hug. A girl with curly, blonde hair and big blue eyes clung to his knees. She wore a cute blue dress with flowers on it and had a huge smile on her face with her two front teeth missing.

"Angel, this is Max. My girlfriend." Fang said picking the little girl off of his knees and picking her up.

"Hi, Angel. I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you." I smiled at the cute little girl as she examined me. She gave me a toothless smile and took my outstretched hand in her's.

"I've heard a lot about you too. You're very pretty; just like Fang said." Her brother glared at her and I smothered my laughter.

"Oh, did he now?" I said and gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, he's always talking about you. One time I heard him and Iggy talking in his room about how difficult it was to read you and-"

"Angel! That's enough." Fang set her down and pushed her inside the door. "Why don't you go tell mom that I'm home." She gave him a weird look before sticking her tongue out at him and running down the hall.

"Difficult to read, huh?" I asked as he led me inside.

"What? You are." He defended himself.

"Hello, you must be Max. It's nice to finally meet you." A woman with dark hair and eyes came walking down the hall with a smile on her face. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. She wore a t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. The only thing linking her to Angel was her paler skin. The rest was all Fang.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too." I said and stuck out my hand.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Just give me a hug." She opened her arms and embraced me. I was startled for a second before hugging back. She pulled away and gave Fang a look that said: "_Nice taste._"

"Max and I were going to go to the pool with Iggy. I just have to change into my swim trunks." Fang explained. "I'll be right back." He said and walked down the hall towards his room.

"Come and chat with me, Max." Fang's mom gestured for me to sit on the couch with her. "Hungry?" I shook my head.

"Thank you, but I'm good. Angel seems really sweet and completely opposite in looks from her brother." I said to start a conversation.

"Yes, I know. Funny, isn't it. She got it mostly from her dad." She got a sad look on her face and I felt bad for bringing it up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Ride. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you're fine, dear. And please, call me Grace." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, thank you, Grace."

"My son talks an awful lot about you around here and only a special girl would do that to him." She smirked at me. My cheeks grew warm.

"Well, he's a special boy." I said and glanced down at my sandaled feet, smiling.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asked and I looked up at her face and nodded. "Have you told him?" I nodded again and she gave me a small smile. "Did he say it back?" She asked and I nodded once again. "Good. A fool that boy would be to not love you." She laughed lightly.

"Thank you." I said.

"I remember how I felt about Fang's father. Always putting others before himself, lightning the mood when things were heavy, caring for Fang and Angel. Fang idolized him, you know? Looked up to him as if he was God himself. I used to walk out to the living room to see them watching sports together, Rob with a beer and Fang with a soda, their feet propped up on the coffee table. Every time Rob would sip, Fang would sip too." She got a glazed look in her eye as she remembered and smiled. "Rob was everything to Fang and when he was gone…nobody knew what to do. I had to work overtime to pay the bills, which took me away from my family and made them angry. Resentful. When I sent him away I didn't think it would actually work. I thought it was an empty cause but then he came back three months later, back to the same Fang that sipped when his dad sipped. That same boy I knew he would grow up to be. I have you to thank for that." Her eyes were teary as she reached over and grabbed my hand. "Love is a powerful thing, honey. Hold onto it while you can." I smiled, tears building in my own eyes.

"He's a wonderful boy, Grace. You should be proud of him."

"Okay, I'm rea-" Fang stopped when he saw us sitting on the couch with water gathered in our eyes. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything's perfect." I said and walked around the couch while wiping the tears from my eyes. "I love you." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too." Fang said and hugged me back with a confused look on his face. He was clueless but that didn't matter. I was his and he was mine and _that's_ what mattered.

* * *

**A/N What did you guys think? I put in a little fax and Max met Fang's family. I felt that Grace and Max should have an emotional connection since Fang is such a big part of both of their lives. To Nudge24: Thank you! That's amazing that I'm your favorite author! :) To Aspie Story Teller101: Aw, I'm sorry. Winter isn't so bad though. It's really pretty outside and it's a great time to get inspiration. :) Question, what does your username mean? I've never heard the word "Aspie" so I was wondering. To oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo: What? What do you mean a pizza of a story? Is that autocorrect or is pizza your favorite food? I was a little confused, haha. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.**

* * *

Max POV

"Hey, Igs. Max and I are headed to the pool," Fang said into his phone once we were seated in my car. It had arrived along with my mom's about a week ago. Now that my mom didn't pay me as much allowance because I didn't work on the farm anymore I had to search for a job to make my payments. But that could wait. "Okay, we're headed to your house now so be ready in ten." Fang hung up his phone and started the car. He wore his black swim trunks along with a black t-shirt and flip-flops. He pulled out from our parking spot and headed towards Iggy's house. "So…what was it my mom was talking with you about that made you teary?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"She was relaying a memory of you with your dad to me and how after he died you weren't the same." I started and saw as his posture grew from relaxed to tense at the mention of his dad. "And how because of me, when you came back, you were that same boy you used to be." I finished and glanced away from his face. I looked back at his face when I felt his fingers slip into mine. He cast a loving glance my way before focusing on the road again.

"She's right," He said finally and squeezed my hand. I smiled at his profile and leaned across the seat to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad I'm your reason." I said and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

"IGGY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Iggy's mom screamed as she opened the door. She was a short blonde lady with a few wrinkles here and there, obviously from dealing with Iggy. She smiled kindly at us and invited us in. "He'll be ready in a second." She said and led us into the living room. She wore a pale pink sundress with a white cardigan.

"Thanks, Mrs. Walker." Fang said and slumped on the couch like he lived here.

"No problem, Fang. Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" She gestured toward me.

"Oh, yeah." Fang got back up and stood behind me with his hands on my waist. "Mrs. Walker, this is my girlfriend, Max. Max, this is Anne Walker, Iggy's mom." I held out my hand for her to shake as I smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Walker." I said and she smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Maxine." She said as she shook my hand.

"Oh, actually, it's Maximum." I stated and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, isn't that different? Maximum, I like it. It fits you. A strong name for a strong girl." She said. I nodded.

"I'm ready to party!" Iggy said as he walked out from his bedroom. He shimmied in his bright blue swim trunks and t-shirt. His towel was draped over his neck and he pulled it off to whip it around like a party animal. Iggy's mom shook her head at her son and told us to have fun before heading back into her room.

"Let's go!" I said and ran back to the car.

* * *

"When we get there I have to warn you, Max." Iggy said from the backseat. "It's going to be packed with a ton of people from our school."

"I think I can handle them, but thanks for the warning, Igbert." I said.

"We're here." Fang said as he pulled into a parking spot. The pool was jam-packed with teenagers. Girls in bikinis, guys showing off on the high dive, people sun tanning, flirting, laughing, people swimming. It was complete and utter chaos. The three of us walked over to a set of empty chairs and set our stuff down. I started to take my shirt off but Fang grabbed my arms.

"I'd prefer you to keep your cover ups on." He murmured to me.

"Why?" I asked and proceeded to take my top off.

"That's why." Fang said tightly, glaring over my shoulder. I turned to see a couple of guys checking me out. My face twisted in disgust. I turned back to Fang.

"It's okay, Fang. You don't have to worry. I can handle my own and you have no competition." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gazed down at me gently.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. I slipped my shorts off and piled them on top of my shirt. When I turned I saw a few girls scowling at me from across the pool. When they saw me looking at them they turned back to their group. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see Fang taking his shirt off. The muscles on his back rippled and as he turned back toward me his abs caught my eye. He smirked seeing what I was looking at and pulled me toward him. "See anything special?" I smiled. He had said those exact words to me the night we met when I was telling him it was time for dinner. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a quizzical look.

"Hmmm, not that I recall." I smirked as he glared and before I knew it I was being picked up and walked towards the edge of the pool. "NO! FANG! DON'T!" It was hard to be taken seriously when I was smiling so much. He tossed me in the pool with a huge SPLASH! When I surfaced my hair clung to my forehead and draped in front of my face. I pushed it back and glared at Fang who was smirking above me at the edge of the pool. "You are so dead." A look of fear crossed his face as I got out of the pool. He sprinted away and I chased him. I lost him after he passed behind a big group of people but I saw a group of girls fanning themselves and giggling as they stared at a lawn chair. I smirked and walked past the chair as if it wasn't important. I whipped around to see Fang creeping out from behind it. I ran and pushed him off balance forcing him to topple into the pool. A gasp came from the group of girls standing to my right as they watched.

"What did you do that for?!" One girl with blonde hair yelled at me.

"Uh, because he did it to me earlier?" I said and looked back at the water, where Fang still hadn't surfaced.

"That's not an excuse!" The girl said and marched up to me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think what I do to my boyfriend is any of your concern." I gave the girl a hard look before focusing on the water again. Fang still wasn't there.

"Your…_boyfriend?_" The girl sputtered looking frazzled. "Impossible. He's single." She stated as if she knew everything about him.

"That's news to me, considering I'm his _girlfriend._" I enunciated the last word.

"That's news to me too." A deep voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Fang's chest inches from my face. His hair was dripping wet and his body glistened.

"Fang! Stop doing that! You scared me to death! I thought you were drowning for a second!" I said. He chuckled.

"I'm fine, Max." He said before resting his hands on my waist. "I see you've met, Bridget." He looked at the blonde girl who was looking with horror at his hands on my waist.

"Yes, we had quite the…introduction." I stated and smirked at the girl who was now glaring at me. Iggy floated by on his back, spewing water from his mouth like a fountain. He had shed his t-shirt and I had to admit, the boy had muscles. He was still lankier than Fang and his muscles weren't as prominent but he looked good.

"Hello, ladies. Care to take a ride on the Iggy express?" He grinned at the group of girls who all rolled their eyes and walked away. I laughed.

"It's okay, Iggy. Maybe next time." I said and he shrugged before floating away. I turned to Fang who scowled across the water. A group of guys were checking out my butt which was turned towards them. They were so focused they didn't even see me staring at them. "Wanna annoy the crap out of everyone?" I asked as I looked at Fang. He quirked an eyebrow as I explained my plan.

"So basically, be that annoying couple that makes there love known by everyone in the world?" Fang asked and I nodded.

"Yup, pretty much."

"If I get to be near you all the time, this is going to be awesome." I rolled my eyes. He pushed me back but I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into the water with me. When we surfaced Fang had his hands under my thighs supporting my weight, with my arms still around his neck. His gaze lowered toward my mouth and his eyes were longing. I leaned forward slowly and he met me half-way. The kiss was slow and loving and perfect. I heard a few girls gasp and a couple of guys groan on the outside of the pool and Fang and I smiled against each other's lips. The plan was working and it was enjoyable. I pulled away and rested my chin on Fang's shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Of course I know that. And I love you too." Fang said and turned his head to kiss my cheek gently.

"NO! FANG!" We heard one girl scream and we couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Omigod. I'm dying." I choked out between fits of laughter. My eyes were tearing up and my stomach was hurting. Even Fang was out of breath laughing so hard. When we finally stopped I pulled away from Fang and turned him around to climb onto his back. "Onward! To our seats, my slave!" I decreed and Fang turned to give me a look before swimming towards the other side of the pool with me on his back. I climbed out of the water and Fang followed.

"You don't have to follow me, you know. I was just going to put on some sun screen and lay on my chair for a little bit." I said turning to Fang. His eyes sparkled.

"Put on some sunscreen? You think I'm gonna pass up the chance to help you rub it in?" He asked and I smacked him upside the head. "Please? It'll help with the plan." He basically pleaded and I gave him a weird look. "What?"

"You really want to help me put sunscreen on and it's kind of freaking me out…but fine." He smiled and grabbed the bottle. He squirted some onto his hands and started to rub it on my back. His hands worked slowly and in small circles. It felt amazing. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling. His hands were dangerously close to my butt before coming back up and working on my shoulders. I felt Fang press his lips to the back of my neck and it tingled down my spine. When the urge to turn around and attack him with my mouth started I decided that was enough. "Okay, I think I can handle the rest." I turned to see Fang smirking at me.

"Why? Is this turning you on?" He asked and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah!" I said and stole the bottle from his hands as he chuckled and walked away. I put sunscreen on the rest of my body and lay down on the chair, closing my eyes and soaking in the rays. A few minutes passed and then I felt a shadow blocking my sun. "What do you want now, Fa-" I stopped when I opened my eyes and saw that it was a girl. She was a little shorter than me with dark brown hair and tan skin. She laughed. "Oh, hello." I said.

"Hi, I'm JJ. Short for Jennifer Joy but that sounds like a character off of _Sesame Street _so I prefer JJ." She said and stuck out her hand, smiling. I stood and shook it.

"Max. Short for Maximum, but only two people in the world are allowed to call me that."

"Who?" She asked.

"My mom and my boyfriend," I explained.

"I can understand your mom, but why your boyfriend?" She asked and I looked around me to see if he was around. I leaned in close and told her quietly.

"Because the way he says it is sexy."

"Oh, is it now?" I heard a deep voice behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Dammit, Fang!" I said and slapped him on the chest.

"Why didn't you want him to hear?" JJ asked and I glared at Fang.

"Because his ego doesn't need any more boosting," I said and turned to smile at her as she smiled back.

"Sorry, I forgot to explain why I came over here." She said. "I heard Bridget and yours conversation and couldn't help noticing how different you are from other girls. I like that about you and was wondering if we could exchange numbers and maybe hang out some time. I could introduce you to some other cool people, too." She smiled nervously and I grinned.

"Sounds like fun." I asked for her phone which she handed me and put my number in.

"Call me anytime. Except before ten in the morning. I'm not a morning person during the summer." I explained. Fang's arms wrapped around my waist from behind as JJ laughed and nodded. Maybe this school year wouldn't be as tough as I thought.

* * *

**A/N I made it extra long! To MaximumAngel1: Uh, you do realize they're only in high school, right? No marriages happening in this story. You can assume they get married in the future, if you want. To Aspie Story Teller101: Rain is still pretty. Imagine walking outside and smelling the freshness of falling rain. It cleanses the earth and makes everything sparkle with a new light. I get inspired just thinking about it. But then again, where I live, it's almost always raining. To AFanOfFax: Thank you! That makes me feel great that you think I have an "outstanding talent". And last but not least To Sarah: I love that you think you can open up to me and everything but I don't think sharing all of that personal information online is safe. I know I sound like a parent but I'm not trying to. You guys all know my first name and that scares me. It could make me a target of identity thief or an online child predator. Please, if you want to share that info with me or you need any advice you should create a personal account (You don't even have to write fanfictions) and PM me, but be careful. Some people on here might not be who they say they are so if you find anything suspicious in what they are telling you then you should stop contacting them immediately. Stay safe, for me please. :) **

**~TAGGWRITC (Kiara)**


End file.
